Hotel California
by DeadManHBK
Summary: Andy hires a new secretary to join Erin. Immediately, she catches the attention of CEO Robert California. This couldn't lead to anything good...right?
1. Prologue

"Knock knock," Andy called out as he knocked on the door leading into the conference room which currently doubled as Robert California's office.

Robert inwardly groaned. "Yes Andy, what is it?" he asked, his eyes never leaving the document in his hand.

"I just wanted to let you know about a slight change I made," Andy commented as he sat across from Robert.

Robert sighed, not the slightest bit interested in what he had to say. "What is this change, Andy?"

"Well sir, you see...I...well, Erin had made the comment to me recently she sometimes feels overwhelmed being the only receptionist, so I have...kind of...hired someone."

Robert finally looked up at him. "I'm sorry, you what?"

"I...we have a new receptionist, sir. She is actually sitting by Erin, waiting for me." When he saw the look on Robert's face, Andy quickly added, "Now, before you say anything, I want you to know I did tell her it could just be temporary work. It's isn't completely set in stone. I have a good feeling about her, and I hope you'll give her a chance."

Robert once more gave a heavy sigh, irritation evident on his expression. "Fine, Andy, I will give her a chance. If I am not impressed, however, she is gone. Now have her come in so I may speak to her."

"Absolutely, sir," Andy replied excitedly, and rushed out of the conference room. As Robert braced himself for the worst, Andy walked back in, stating as he did so, "Robert, this is Olivia Hansen, our new receptionist. Olivia, this is Robert California, the head boss around here."

When Andy stepped aside for her to walk closer to the table, Robert felt a rush of things going through him as he finally saw his new employee. He had to tell himself not to gawk, which was proving to be quite challenging for him in that moment.

This girl was absolutely stunning.

He watched her nervously toy with a strand of her chocolate brown hair, his hands itching to run through those waist-length tresses. His mouth was begging to explore her olive skin, and taste her full pouty lips. When their gazes finally met, he was lost in her bright green eyes, and he knew he needed to stop staring. Finally, she smiled at him, her dimpled grin sucking him into her trance. What the hell was wrong with him? Robert California never ogled over girls like this, they were the ones who came to him. "It's very nice to meet you, Mr. California," she finally said, her voice soft, soothing, and with the most adorable southern accent. Stepping forward, she extended her hand as a nervous smile came to her angelic face.

Being the gentleman he was, Robert stood up and accepted her hand, taking her much smaller and softer one into his for a handshake. As he stood before her, he couldn't help but notice the fact her head barely reached his chin. He always did have a thing for short girls... "Andy, you may leave now. Please shut the door on your way out," Robert stated, his eyes never leaving hers, and once it was just the two of them he added, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Miss Hansen. Please, have a seat."

Giving another smile, she sat in the seat Andy had just been in, and once they were both seated Robert began, "From what Andy told me, you were made aware that this may only be temporary. Is that correct, Miss Hansen?"

"Yes sir, I am aware."

"Good. Now, if you prove to be a good candidate for a second receptionist position, and we decide having a second receptionist is necessary, of course I will offer you a permanent position. It's a trial run, really. I'm sure you understand."

"Absolutely, sir. I appreciate you giving me the chance to prove my worth with this company."

Robert smiled at this. "Andy did not show me your resume. I assume you have previous receptionist experience?"

"Yes sir, a few years worth along with many years of customer service. I am very comfortable with not only working with customers, but also with working in a team atmosphere. Really, I can adjust to just about anything."

He gave a slight chuckle. "Excellent. And what is your stance on moving up within the company?"

"If given the opportunity, I would be honored to expand my knowledge of Dunder Mifflin, and promote up in the company if deemed worthy. Speaking with Andy has made me very excited to start this new chapter in my career."

She had the cutest little bubbly attitude. He liked that. "I appreciate your enthusiasm. Well, I guess that is really all I needed. I just wanted to make sure everything was clear. Welcome to Dunder Mifflin, we are happy to have you joining us," he stated with another smile.

"Yes, thank you sir. Would you like for me to go over to the other receptionist to begin training?"

"Could you please bring me a coffee first? And then you may do so."

"It would be my pleasure. How do you like your coffee?"

"Black, thank you," Robert informed her, and she flashed yet another brilliant smile before bouncing off to retrieve his coffee. He knew already having her join their team would work out just fine...


	2. Chapter 1

As Olivia woke, there were a number of things which immediately came to her attention. She right away noticed the bad cotton mouth plaguing her tongue and throat, and the nauseatingly painful headache pounding at her temples. The bed she laid in felt different than what she was used to, and when she opened her eyes, she panicked when she realized she was not in her bed. Her mind still a groggy haze, she struggled to remember just where she was and what happened. Looking down, she saw she was in a plain shirt which was much too big for her, and when she could feel that was not all she was wearing she pulled the collar away to see what else she was in. When she noticed she was in her bathing suit, the previous night finally came rushing back to her, and she immediately became mortified when she realized she was still at her boss' house. Rubbing her temples, she glanced over at the nightstand by the bed she was in, and saw medicine and a glass of water sitting on it. She gave a small smile when she saw it, and willingly took the medicine before quickly drinking the water which had been provided to her. Finally, she got out of bed, and straightened the sheets and cover before walking out of the room to try and figure out where her clothes were. As she wandered the house, she found herself in awe of the elegant beauty of her surroundings, and wondered just why her boss would even think of selling it.

Just as Olivia began to wonder if perhaps she were alone in the house, she found herself back in the pool area, and her heart began to race when she found her boss in the water. That person was Robert California, the head of the company she worked for, and at that moment the man swimming with a graceful ease around the pool stretching out before her. She bit her lip lightly as she simply watched him for a moment, entranced by the strength and agility he displayed, and admired the flex of his muscles as he moved and the way his swimming trunks clung to him when he came above the water. Not wanting to have him catch her gawking at him, she stepped closer to the pool, and thankfully it did not take him long to realize she was there with him.

"Good morning Olivia," he greeted her with a chipper tone which amazed her, considering he had drank as much as she had, if not more.

"Good morning, sir," she replied, tugging the shirt she was in down and trying to smooth out her hair.

"Did you sleep well? I do hope the bed I put you in was sufficient enough," he inquired, smoothing his hair back from his face.

"Yes sir, it was more than sufficient, thank you so very much. I am really sorry I ended up staying here, I don't remember what happened past a certain point," she commented with a deep blush. "It was inappropriate of me to get so intoxicated, and I hope you won't think less of me."

Robert waved a hand in the air as he moved closer to the edge of the pool. "Nonsense, everyone was drinking and having a good time, myself included. You did nothing to make me think less of you, and please Olivia - call me Robert. There's no need for you to be so formal with me right now." She simply smiled at this. "I must ask, though - what happened to you riding with Erin? I thought the two of you came here together."

Olivia tried hard to fight off the blush threatening to spread across her face as she remembered telling Erin to go on without her, because she planned on sleeping with Robert. "I...I guess since she was rather intoxicated as well, she didn't think about me. I'm pretty sure I was passed out before she left. Again I'm sorry for the burden."

"No burden at all. If I may be honest, it's nice to have company here. It's gets lonely from time to time, now that it's just me," he commented, and before she had the chance to say or ask anything he quickly changed the subject. "How are you feeling?"

She shrugged. "About as good as I can after a night of drinking."

He chuckled at her comment, his deep laugh making a shiver run up her spine and a tingling strike up between her thighs. "Would you like to join me for a few laps? I find a good swim helps me feel better when I've had a bit too much fun."

She smiled once more. "That would be nice," she replied, and readied herself to get into the pool.

Robert could feel a stirring in his swimming trunks as he watched Olivia remove the shirt he had provided to her, leaving her in just the small bikini she had worn to his pool party. He had tried for months now to push away the attraction he felt towards her, but with her standing before him barely covered, and he newly single, it was proving to be quite impossible. She looked so damn adorable as she tried to once more smooth down her bed hair, and he was unable to stop his eyes from admiring her curvaceous figure. Pushing aside these inappropriate thoughts, he watched as she walked closer to the edge, and was pleasantly surprised when she gave a graceful dive into the water, slicing through the water and popping up closer to the other end of the pool.

"Very impressive," he commented, still admiring her swimming abilities as she glided back over to him. "You have a beautiful form." When he realized how this sounded, he quickly added, "Swimming form, that is."

She smiled at the brief moment of clumsiness he showed. "Thank you, sir. I swam competitively all through school, and have kept up swimming regularly since."

"It shows," he said with a smile, and backed up to the pool wall. "Shall we?"

"Sure," she smiled at him, and the two of them began their laps together, every now and then making small conversation as they cut through the water nearly soundlessly. However, at one point Olivia suddenly felt an intense pain shoot through her calf and lock up her entire leg. She couldn't stop the scream of pain that ripped from her throat as she stopped what she was doing and struggled to stand but was in water above her head.

Robert immediately stopped and turned to look back. "Olivia?" he called out, and when he saw she was in trouble he quickly swam back to her. "What's wrong?" He quickly asked, grabbing her and pulling her to shallower water.

"My leg...my leg..." she cried out in agony, and when he took a closer look he saw one of her legs was stiff beneath her, and it clicked she had a leg cramp. Still holding her, he grabbed her foot and gently pulled back to where her foot was flat instead of pointed, the action immediately releasing the cramp from her leg. "Oh thank you," she breathed, her body relaxing.

"My pleasure," he murmured in that deliciously deep voice. At that moment, Robert no longer gave a damn and threw all caution out the window. He knew what he wanted, and it was her.

When he lowered her so very slightly, Olivia suddenly felt the effects of his arousal, and the slight hitch in her breathing did not go unnoticed by him. The idea of him wanting her in return made the pulsing between her thighs quickly intensify. "I, um...s-sir?" she stammered, not wanting to jump to conclusions.

"Yes, Olivia?" he asked, his voice a silky purr in her ear.

"I, uh...y-you...you, um...you can put me down now," she stuttered, embarrassed by her reactions. If there had been any slim chance of him in any way wanting her, she knew it just flew out the door.

"Are you sure you want me to?" he asked, deliberately letting his lips brush her ear, and she immediately shuddered. "Cold?"

She shook her head. "No sir," she whispered, and could feel his hand ever so slowly sliding higher up her thighs.

He finally forced her to look at him. "I'm going to be blunt, Olivia. You're extremely attractive to me, and I have wanted you for months now. It is taking everything in my power to keep things innocent right now, because I don't believe in forcing myself on an unwilling partner. I need you to tell me whether or not this is a mutual thing. If not, we can go on as if this conversation never happened. Something tells me, however, that isn't the case...I get the feeling, Olivia, it is very much mutual." When she continued to simply stare at him, he added in a lower tone, "Tell me what you want."

Finally, in a voice barely a whisper, she replied, "You." She barely had the word out of her mouth when his lips hungrily captured hers, one arm remaining firmly around her waist as the other tangled in her hair. Moaning softly, her legs wound tightly around his waist and she continued to hang onto his shoulders as he walked them over to the wall of the pool, her tongue searching for his as she moved against the thick erection she could feel between them. They both moaned at this, the need for each other at an ultimate high.

Breaking away, Robert breathed in sharply, and let it out in a shuddering exhale when she reached into his trunks and wrapped her small hand around his aching cock. Her lips latching onto his neck, she started slowly stroking him, her actions making him buck against her. "Liv..." he sighed, nipping at her earlobe and jaw as his entire body tingled. Pushing her bathing suit bottom aside, he inserted his middle finger inside her wet heat and stroked her clit with his thumb, her nails digging into his shoulder when he did this.

The two of them panted and moaned as they pleasured each other, every now and then their mouths melding together in a heated kiss. "Oh god, Liv...I need to feel you..." he groaned, and she responded by freeing him from his trunks.

"Fuck me," she sighed in his ear, and cried out when he swiftly buried himself inside her. Olivia pressed her face in his neck as he moved her up and down, flexing his hips into hers with each stroke. "Robert," she whimpered, burying her fingers in his curls, and his arm tightened around her waist as his free hand braced them against the pool wall.

Just as they were about to get lost in it all, the sound of a doorbell rang loudly through the room, startling them both. He halted his movements, and looked at her. "Can you ignore it?" She asked quietly, continuing to move her hips against him.

He closed his eyes for a moment, a groan rumbling deep in the back of his throat when she squeezed around him. "Normally I would, but I know who this is and it's important," he replied, tenderly running his hand along her cheek. "Go to my bedroom at the end of the upstairs hall, and I'll be up shortly. I promise to keep this quick."

She nodded, giving a small smile, and he kissed her deeply before carefully pulling out of her and readjusting himself. The two of them got out together, and he gave her a slap on the ass, making her squeak in surprise, before grabbing a towel and walking out of the room, leaving her standing there blushing. Grabbing a towel as well, Olivia dried herself off the best she could before grabbing the shirt she had been wearing and quietly making her way through the house, up the stairs and into what she assumed was his room. Walking over to the attached bathroom, she quickly slipped off her bathing suit and slid back into the large black shirt before lying down on his bed, giving a small groan at how plush and soft it was.

It felt like an eternity to Robert for his lawyer to leave, but he finally managed to get her out of the house. Not wasting any time, he quickly made his way upstairs, and into his bedroom. His breath caught in his throat for a moment when he found Olivia draped sideways across his bed, looking over at him with that sweet smile which had caught his attention from day one. It had been far too long since he last had a beautiful woman in bed, and as he walked over to her he noted to himself he planned on taking full advantage of the situation laid out in front of him. "My apologies for making you wait," he commented as he lifted her up in his arms, making her squeal with laughter. He could listen to that adorable laugh for the rest of his life, if given the opportunity.

"No need to apologize, I completely understand," she replied, and as her arms and legs wrapped around him, her lips found his in a tender kiss, the softness of it surprising them both.

Robert could feel her legs moving about, when suddenly he felt his shorts being pushed down his thighs, and realized she was pushing them down with her feet. He gave a chuckle as he laid her back down on the bed, and stood back up. "Someone is eager," he commented as he pushed them the remainder of the way down, and as he straightened back up he found her kneeling before him. "And just what do you think you're doing, Miss Hansen?" he asked, giving a small gasp when her fingers started to stroke his thighs.

"Oh...nothing, Mr. California," she replied innocently, pulling a moan from him when she took him in her hand, giving him long, slow strokes.

"Fuck," he groaned loudly when she took him in her mouth, seeing she wasn't wasting any time in pleasing him. Pushing her hair back from her face, he entangled his hand in it as he watched her make love to him with her mouth. He had fantasized about this many a time, and almost unable to believe it was actually happening, he reached down to cup her cheek, the feel of her smooth skin verifying it was in fact real. When he did this she looked up at him, her big hazel eyes locking with his, and he noticed her eyes crinkled at the corners. He could tell she was smiling at him, even with her mouth full of his cock, and he smiled back as he caressed her cheek. That smile quickly going away, he tilted his head back and a moan escaped his slack jawed mouth when she took him completely in, his hips starting to move with her motions as she continued to do so. "Fuck, Liv...I'm gonna cum..." he panted, and tried to pull her away to stop it from happening, but she kept a surprisingly strong grip on his thighs. Understanding her silent message, he asked in a low tone, "Are you wanting me to come now?" Letting out a quiet moan, she nodded "Where?"

She took him out of her mouth long enough to reply, "I want to taste you."

He opened his mouth to say something, but instead a moan came out when she quickly went back to deep throating him. Growing dangerously close, his hand tightened on her hair and his other hand clamped down on her shoulder as he began to thrust quickly into her mouth.

Holding onto his thighs, Olivia simply allowed him to take over the pace, loving the way he jerked her head back and forth with his thrusts and the way his cock hit the back of her throat as his nether hair tickled her nose. She began to taste his precum, and quickly after he loudly moaned her name as all movement stopped and his cum filled her mouth. She watched him as his pleasure overtook him, noting to herself how beautiful he looked in that moment, and in an odd way felt honored he allowed her to see him in such an intimate and vulnerable state. Closing her eyes, she willingly swallowed it all down, and once he finally released his grip on her she sucked him clean and finally took him out of her mouth. Once he looked back down at her, she licked her lips to make sure there was nothing left, and commented quietly, "You taste so good."

Unable to say anything at this, Robert simply leaned down to kiss her hungrily, and wrapped an arm tightly around her, taking her with him as he made his way up the bed. Once they fell upon the pillows, his hand immediately went to her breast, and he pulled away to look at her in surprise, finally realizing she had nothing on under the shirt she was still wearing. A groan rumbling in the back of his throat at this, he quickly disposed of the offending piece of clothing, finally allowing him to see her as he had envisioned her for months. "Fuck," he moaned quietly as he looked down at her body, his hands roaming over every inch of her bare skin he could reach. Looking back up at her, he kissed her softly before stating quietly, "You are perfect."

A slight blush came to her face at this. "You're sweet, but I know I have problem areas," she mumbled, looking down as a flash of sadness and embarrassment crossed her face.

Robert gently grasped her chin, forcing her to look back up at him, and replied, "You are by far the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and I consider myself one hell of a lucky bastard to have you in my bed." Before anything else could be said, he gave her a heated kiss as he moved over her, surprising her with the fact he was already hard again. Kissing his way down her, he made sure his lips covered every inch of her skin, and stopped at where she ached with want. Sitting back on his thighs, he looked down at her, a look of hunger in his eyes as he grabbed one leg and, starting at her ankle, slowly kissed up it, until he was so high up her thigh he could feel the heat radiating off of her most feminine area. Backing up, this making a small whimper escape her lips, he did the same torture to her other leg, until once more he was right next to where she needed him the most. "Is there something you were wanting me to do, Olivia?" he asked innocently when she made another small noise of disapproval.

She ever so slightly arched up her hips in a silent plea. "Robert, please..."

""Say it, Olivia. I want to hear you say what you desire."

"A deep blush came to her face. "I want your mouth on me," she said quietly, and bit her lip.

""Like this?" He asked, and lowered his head to cover her her pussy with his mouth, his tongue immediately beginning to stroke her swollen clit.

"Fuck, yes," she moaned, her hands grasping at the comforter beneath them as her hips began to move against him. When she started moving, Robert immediately wrapped her legs up in his arms, forcing her to stay still. He started out slow, giving lazy circles and slow laps against her clit. Whimpering from the torture he was inflicting on her, she begged, "Robert, damnit, please..."

Pulling away, his chin glistening from her arousal, he smirked at her as he asked, "Just what is it you want me to do? I told you before to tell me specifically what you want."

Still slightly self conscious from being so exposed in front of him - he was, after all, her boss - she hesitated for a moment, building up her courage, until she finally got out, "I want you to finger fuck me while you lick my clit. Please..."

Groaning at her blunt request, he inserted two of his fingers into her as he leaned back down and went back to enjoying her sweet essence. She let out a cry of approval, watching the deliciously arousing site of his head between her thighs. With her one thigh free, she managed to continue moving her hips against him, and hesitantly she sank her fingers into his soft curls, grasping them and pulling his head closer to her. The extra pressure made her climax quickly begin to approach, and her hips moved quicker in return as she tugged harder on his hair.

"Oh fuck...Robert...oh god, Robert..." she moaned, and as it washed over her she shouted his name, her body rigid and her back arched sharply. He continued to massage her clit with his tongue as her orgasm took over her, taking in the essence she gave him, and finally stopped when her body grew limp. Wiping his mouth and chin on her thigh, he stalked his way up her, leaving a trail of kisses as he did so, until he was level with her. As he watched her come down from her high, he found himself amazed that she somehow managed to become even more beautiful.

Finally, she reopened her eyes, and giggled when she found him watching her. "I could eat you out for the rest of my life if it meant getting to see you like this," he commented with a grin as he caressed her hair. She blushed as she gave a small giggle and grinned at him, and simply pulled him down for one of the sweetest kisses he had ever received.

Once she pulled away, she commented, "So I've heard you're a ride a girl wouldn't survive...I'm curious as to what that ride actually is."

He gave a small chuckle. "I take it Erin told you of our conversation?" With a shy smile, she nodded. Growing serious, Robert added, "Olivia, I must warn you...sometimes I do get a bit rough. Let me know now if that's something you cannot handle."

She simply responded by raising her hips to brush against his cock. "I don't care. I just need you to fuck me. Now," she replied, and he quickly buried himself inside her. Moaning loudly, she wrapped her legs tightly around his hips and laced her hands together around the back of his neck, her gaze locking with his. Capturing her lips in a searing kiss, he quickly built up his speed, to where he was pounding into her. She squealed her approval, and slid her hands down to waist, digging her nails into him as the pleasure he gave her crescendoed.

Robert gave a small cry of surprise at this, and as he looked down at her he felt his willpower slipping away. Reaching up, he grasped a handful of her hair, and tugged her head back, forcing her to expose her neck to him. Leaning down, he latched onto her neck and sucked and bit hard. She moaned at this, and in return scratched her nails hard down his back, which made him let out a muffled moan. Pulling back, he kept her head pulled back and reached up with his other hand to wrap it around her throat, squeezing just hard enough to where she could still breathe comfortably. Never once slowing his pace, he looked down at her with intense eyes, the beginnings of his orgasm curling in the pit of his stomach. "Are you going to come for me?" he growled, desperately needing not just his release but hers as well.

"I will if you keep fucking me like this," she panted, biting her lip as she looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Don't stop...please don't stop...you feel so good..." Mustering up the last of his strength, he pounded into her as hard as his body would allow, which in return made her eyes roll back in her head. "Fuck...fuck...Robert...oh god, I'm coming! I'm coming!" she cried out, her voice hoarse by this point, and giving one last thrust he followed quickly behind her, moaning her name as his pleasure overtook his whole body. He stayed still until it finally passed, and collapsed onto the bed next to her, both of them glistening with sweat.

As Olivia laid there, dazed as she stared up at the ceiling, her head raced with a million different thoughts, the biggest one being she just had the most mind-blowing sex she'd ever experienced with her boss. Looking over at him, she studied him as he caught his breath, admiring the way his long eyelashes brushed his cheeks and how tempting his full lips looked at that moment. He had always given her butterflies, but now...she wasn't fully sure what she felt, but she knew she didn't want it to end.

Once Robert had managed to steady his breathing and slow his racing heart, he looked over at Olivia, and smirked when he found her already gazing at him. Reaching over, he pulled her to him, and thankfully she curled up into his side just as he hoped she would. The two of them laid there in silence, taking in each other's presence and everything which had just conspired. "So..." she finally began, making him look down at her. Peeking up at him, she asked, "Was it good for you too?"

Unable to help, he laughed as he kissed her hair. "Yes," he finally replied simply, and turned on his side to look at her. A frown came to his face when he saw the dark mark from where he had bit her, and the obvious hand mark on her throat. "Are you sure I didn't hurt you?" He asked, lightly running his fingers along these.

Olivia could feel her nipples hardening from him doing this, his touch sending sparks of electricity through her even at a moment like this when it was non sexual. "No, pain was the last thing I felt," she replied with a cheeky grin, and he grinned back, leaning down to kiss her.

"Would you like a shower?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Will you be joining me?" she asked shyly. Damnit, was she adorable.

"I would not have it any other way," he reassured her, and standing up, he took her hand in his as he led her into the master bathroom.

As he tested the water's temperature, he felt her hands lightly touch his back, the sensation making his eyes drift shut. "I think the real question is: did I hurt YOU?" She asked, and he frowned.

"What do you mean?" He replied, glancing over his shoulder, and when he caught a glimpse of his back in the mirror his eyes went wide. All over his back were distinct scratch marks, some of which had drawn blood, and he could see on his sides were also nail marks. "I see..." he replied simply, not fully sure what to say.

"Sir, I am so sorry," she stated quietly, the fear in her voice not going unnoticed by him.

He looked back at her, and gave a look. "Don't start back up with the formal greetings, I'm not mad. I obviously enjoyed it as much as you did," he replied simply, and opened the shower door for her. She stepped in, and gave a small squeal of laughter when he gave her ass a firm squeeze. As soon as they were both in the shower, his hands smoothed down her arms before he gently began to ensure her hair was fully wet. Olivia turned around and, despite him having much less hair than she, she reached up on her tiptoes to do the same to him, which he smirked at.

"Robert...do you think we should discuss what happened today?" She asked, when he placed a finger over her lips.

"This isn't the place for that, Olivia. We will talk, but not here. Okay?" He replied, and when she nodded he had her turn around so her back was once more to him. She saw him grab the shampoo bottle, and shortly after she felt his strong hands in her hair, gently caressing her scalp as he massaged the shampoo into her hair. Closing her eyes, she soaked in every second of his gentle touches, his actions making the strange feeling she was experiencing intensify. He then had her face him, and again with a gentle hand he rinsed her hair until the shampoo was fully out.

He gave the lightest of kisses on her forehead when he was done, and she reopened her eyes, smiling up at him. "I can't say I can remember the last time sometime washed my hair for me," she commented, reaching up to kiss his cheek.

"No? Not even partners?" he inquired as he had her turn around once more, this time applying conditioner to her hair. "My apologies if that is getting too personal."

"I have nothing to hide, so nothing is off limits with me. I can't say the partners I have had were exactly the greatest, so taking showers together and washing each other never happened."

"Have they never heard of shower sex? When done right, it can be the best kind of sex," Robert commented as he once more massaged her scalp.

She gave a small laugh. "I wouldn't know. Other than some adventures in a vehicle or on a couch, the bed is all any of them knew. It's why I have been single for so long. I'm over bad relationships, and bad sex."

His desire once more growing, he smirked at her comment and leaned down to murmur in her ear, "Well I can show you just how good it can be, if you'd like."

Olivia closed her eyes when his hands slid down to the front of her body, and softly cupped her breasts, kneading and feeling the soft mounds currently in his hands. "Robert..." she sighed, leaning back against him.

"Mm-hmm?" He purred, his hands now exploring over her stomach as well.

Turning around to face him, she simply looked up at him for a moment before asking, "Can I rinse my hair out first?"

He couldn't help but to laugh at this, and brought his attention back to her hair, where he quickly finished what he had started. Once he had done so she gently pushed him backwards, forcing him to sit on the bench which ran along the wall of the shower behind him. Looking up at her, he ran his hands up her thighs, her ass and then up to her hips, where he gently pulled her down to where she was straddling his waist. When she felt him already hard, she reached between then to stroke him, but he was in no mood for foreplay, and raising her up, he lowered her back down onto his straining shaft, both of them letting out a sigh of satisfaction once he was fully inside her. Holding onto his shoulders, Olivia slowly moved against him, studying every little detail about him as she allowed herself to adjust to being so completely stretched. The atmosphere completely different from before, she pressed light kisses all over his face, before capturing his lips in a tender kiss. For all she knew, this could be the last time she would get to see him like this, and she planned to cherish every moment of it.

Closing his eyes, Robert leaned his head back against the wall as he indulged in her soft touches. Everything felt more intimate this time, as she moved slowly and showered him with featherlight kisses. She wasn't fucking him - she was making love to him. It had been so long since he had a moment this passionate, he had almost forgot what it was like. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she buried her face in his shoulder as she moved her hips faster, and both knew it wouldn't be long before they fell apart.

"Take us there," he whispered in her ear, and wrapped his arms tightly around her so that their bodies were flush against each other.

"Robert...Robert..." she whimpered, her movements quickening, until everything shattered around them and yet another orgasm coursed through her body. Through the haze of her pleasure, Olivia heard him quietly moan her name, and felt his warmth fill her as he reached his own climax.

For a long moment, they simply sat there, wrapped up tightly in each others arms. Truthfully, Olivia didn't want it to end, in fear of what would happen next, but as she felt him move she forced herself to pull away, and let him go. She went to stand back up, when he held her in place. She looked at him, and simply sat still when she saw the look on his face. Tucking her hair behind her ear, he commented, "You are absolutely incredible, Olivia."

Olivia smiled at him. "You've proven to be quite incredible as well, Robert."

Reaching up by his head to turn the water off, he stated, "I think we do need to have that talk now."

Her heart sinking, she knew this would happen, and tried to brace herself for the lecture of being professional at work, and him asking her to leave. "What would you like to discuss, sir?" she asked, trying to keep her voice neutral.

"Well, the elephant in the room for starters. Olivia, despite what has conspired this morning, I am still your boss."

She nodded, fighting hard to keep back tears. "I won't say anything, sir. Would you like me to go now?"

Hearing the waver in her voice, Robert forced her to look at him. "There is something going through your head. Tell me what it is." She looked down, but he forced her once more to look at him. "Olivia, we need to be completely open and honest right now. I can assure you I'm feeling just as confused as I can tell you are. Now please voice what you are thinking."

She hesitated, before replying, "I guess this made me realize I'm not a one night stand kind of girl. I would be lying if I said I haven't thought about this for quite some time now. I'll also admit I thought a one time thing would get this out of my system, and I could start seeing you as just my boss, not some sexual fantasy. Now that it's happened, though..."

He could tell she had more to say. "Please go on," he encouraged her.

Once more, she fought to gain courage to pour her thoughts out to him, and finally continued, "You give me butterflies, and right now when I look at you it's worse than I have ever experienced." With a small laugh, she added, "I'd like to point out I'm not one to gain feelings easy. It's actually really hard for me, normally. I'm scared, Robert. I've never experienced this, but even though it scares me...I don't want it to go away, either. Right now I'm a bit scared of being rejected, and having to force this all down, which I will if need be. It won't be easy, but I'll remain professional."

Robert was touched by how much she had admitted to him just then, and knew she had to be a raw bundle of emotions at that moment. Knowing she deserved nothing less than his complete honesty in return, he struggled to find the proper words. "Olivia...as I said earlier, you are so incredible. You caught my attention from the first time I saw you. I've always admired your pure personality, and the last thing I want is to in any way hurt you." When he saw her face drop slightly, he leaned forward to give her a light peck on the lips. "Right now, I am obviously going through a lot. I'm trying to finalize a divorce, and am still by law a married man. I'm trying to get this home sold, per her request. The feelings you have...believe me, they are quite mutual. However I don't want this to be some sort of rebound, as people call it. I know I have feelings at this moment I truthfully have not felt in quite some time, and I'm feeling a bit scared as well by it. I don't know what it is...but perhaps with a bit of patience on both of our parts, we can try to figure this out together?" Trying to wrap her head around what he just confessed, she simply sat there, staring at him. "Olivia?"

Finally, she wrapped her arms once more around his neck and leaned forward to kiss him passionately, taking him by surprise. However, he quickly wrapped his arm around her in return, holding her tight as he kissed her back with an equal amount of passion. They nipped at and tasted each other, alternating between soft and demanding kisses, until Olivia finally forced herself to pull back. "So we are in agreement on keeping things slow for a while?"

"Yes."

"So no sex, not for some time, anyway," she commented, and smirked when he groaned and let his head fall back, clearly disproving of what she said.

"You really expect me to abstain after you just showed me what a sex kitten you really are?" he asked, loving the way she blushed crimson at this.

"If this is more than just sex...you'd be willing to wait as I plan to," she commented quietly.

Smirking, he grew serious as he replied, "Even though I may not like it, I do have self control, and I agree with you. Now how about we finish this shower, and you join me for some breakfast in my kitchen?"

"That would be nice," she said with a smile, and once they stood back up he turned the water back on. As they washed each other, they found themselves looking at the other just a little bit differently.


	3. Chapter 2

As Robert continued to read over documents, knowing he would have to stay at the office well into the night to get things caught up, a quiet knocking brought him out of his thoughts, and when he looked up he couldn't help but smile when he found Olivia standing there.

For three months now they had kept a very quiet romance going. Every weekend he took her on a date, which varied from reservations at extravagant restaurants, to inviting her to his place for a home cooked meal. Aside from occasionally making out and groping heavily in private settings, the relationship stayed quite innocent. While Robert worked on getting his soon-to-be ex-wife to come to an agreement with him so they could finalize their divorce, he and Olivia focused on getting to know one another better, for outside of work they had not known a whole lot about each other.

As she stood in the doorway he took in everything about her, from the way her breasts strained against her blouse to how her high-waisted skirt clung to her full hips and thick thighs. Having been months since their one moment of passion, he knew he had to have her or else he would go insane with lust. While at work, normally he would never even consider merely kissing her cheek, much less any of the things he fantasized about. In that moment, though...Robert was unable to keep his self control in check, and had very inappropriate plans for her...

"I am about to head out, sir. Did you need anything before I leave?" she asked, smiling back at him.

"Please come in, Miss Hansen, and shut the door. I have something I need to discuss with you," he replied, and she stepped fully into the room, shutting the door before facing him.

"Yes, sir?"

"Is there anyone else still in the office?"

"No, sir."

"Please shut the blinds, and step over here," he softly instructed her, and she did so, still adorably clueless as to what his intentions were. He appreciated and respected the fact she in no way made it remotely clear they were involved, but at that moment he wasn't concerned with that. The only thing he had on his mind was being buried deep inside her.

"What did you want to discuss, Mr. California?" she asked once she was standing next to him. Robert turned to face her, and her eyes grew wide when he reached up and firmly grabbed her ass in both of his hands. "Robert-" she hissed quietly, but before she could go any further he abruptly stood up and covered her mouth with his, his tongue demanding for hers as he untucked her blouse, and pulled away just long enough to slip it off over her head before covering her breasts with his hands. "Robert..." she said once more, this time her voice a mixture of a whimper and a sigh.

"I can't do it...I can't wait anymore," he whispered in her ear as he pulled her skirt up, his hand cupping her heated sex. "I need you. I need to feel you."

"Her own desire to an unbearable point, she quickly undid his button up shirt, running her hands up his strong back beneath it and pulling him back to her for a kiss. "I need you too," she whispered against his lips, lightly scratching her nails along his warm skin which made him break out in goosebumps. As she then started stroking him through his pants, her actions making a groan rumble deep in his chest, she looked up at him with darkened eyes as she added, "All I can think about lately is how good you make me feel."

A light smirk coming to his lips, he gave her one more kiss before spinning her around and forcing her to bend over the table, pushing her skirt up and over her ass. Slowly pulling her panties down, letting them fall in a pile at her feet, he softly ran his hands over the soft skin before bringing one of them down with a hard smack on one of her cheeks. To his surprise, all he received in response was a moan, and the arch of her back. "Does my naughty girl like to be spanked?" he murmured, and when she nodded he gave another swift slap. "I can't hear you," he added in a stern voice, and gave a third slap.

"Yes, Robert, yes," she moaned, writhing beneath him at this point. Her skin was already a lovely pink from where his hand landed, and he gave a few more hard smacks before gently caressing the tender flesh. "Please stop teasing me...I need it..." she whimpered, nearly to the point of tears from how her body ached to be joined with his.

Undoing his dark slacks and pushing them down to his thighs, Robert grasped her hips and rubbed the predominant bulge in his boxers against her, closing his eyes when she pushed back against him. Reaching down, Robert unbuttoned the opening of his boxers and pulled out his straining cock, running the tip of it along her glistening pussy. Once he had pulled another moan from her, he eased himself into her, the two of them moaning together at the feel of the other. Once he was fully in her, he stayed still, caressing her as as he indulged in how good it felt to finally be inside her once more. When she let out a whimper, and slightly moved her hips, he finally started easing in and out of her, keeping his motions slow.

"Faster," she whispered, looking over her shoulder at him, and her eyes drifted shut when he obliged, steadily increasing his speed until he was pounding into her.

"Is that what you wanted?" he asked through gritted teeth, once more slapping her ass, and she gave a small moan as she nodded. "God, you feel so good...too long..." he added, his breathing turning into pants, and his nails dug into her as his grip tightened painfully hard on her hips. Olivia knew there would be bruises, but at that moment she did not care. All she could think about was the impending orgasm he was about to give her, and how good it felt to have him inside her once more.

"Robert...you're going to make me come..." she whimpered, moaning when he grasped a handful of her hair and forced her head back.

"That's right, come for me. Come on my cock," he growled, driving into her as hard as he could. He reached up and squeezed one of her breasts before bringing his hand between her thighs, his fingers finding that special little pearl and stroking it in circles at a pace that mirrored his thrusts.

Her eyes rolling back, Olivia let out another moan as her orgasm quickly built up. "Oh fuck, I'm so close...I want you to come...come in me..." she begged, her hand reaching down to cover his which was between her thighs.

"God, you feel so good...wait for me...wait...now, oh fuck, now Liv," he moaned, and they both fell apart together, calling out for the other person as they got lost in the waves of pleasure washing over them both.

Once it finally passed, they collapsed onto the table, Robert draped over her as they struggled to catch their breath. After a long moment, he kissed her shoulder softly before finally standing up, and tucked himself back in his boxers before pulling his pants back up and buttoning both them and his shirt. On shaky legs, Olivia stood as well, pulling her skirt back down and putting her shirt on. When she realized her panties were still on the ground, she bent to pick them up when he stopped her, and made her step out of them before quickly snatching them up.

"I'm not allowed to put my panties back on?" she asked quizzically as she turned to face him.

He shook his head as he tucked them away in his pocket. "They're mine now," he stated simply as he sat back down in his chair, and before she could protest, he pulled her into his lap and kissed her softly.

Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck as she returned his kiss, and once she pulled away she simply studied his handsome face. Despite the lovemaking they just shared, he somehow still looked completely put together, while she knew she looked a flushed and disheveled mess. "You know...I really like you," she commented, knowing the feelings she had were bordering on love but did not dare admit it just yet.

"He chuckled at this. "I really like you as well," he replied as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. Looking at her with those deep, intellectual eyes, he added, "I think it's safe to assume we are past the point of this being just about the physical aspect. Would you agree?" Olivia nodded. "If I may be blunt, you feel far too incredible for me to continue to abstain from giving in like this from time to time, and I am hoping that is a mutual opinion."

"Well. Of course I enjoy...what we just did...but where would that put where we stand?"

He stared at her for a moment, before stating, "I'm not sure, I just know I really enjoy sex with you." Unable to help herself, Olivia burst into laughter, pressing her face into his shoulder as she giggled uncontrollably. Smiling and cupping the back of her head as she did so, Robert realized in that moment he was on the brink of falling for her as well. Despite the age difference, which did make him feel rather young, she had an old soul, and the depths of their conversations as a result of this always left him surprised. They never ran out of things to talk about, she knew how to make him laugh, and he quite honestly just felt comfortable and at ease around her. It had been quite some time since he had last experienced this, his relationship with his ex having been on the rocks for a while before they decided to call it quits, and if he were to be truthful merely looking at Olivia made him feel like a schoolboy with a crush. It was like being a teenager again, and he wasn't fully certain of how he felt about that.

When she pulled back, she smiled when she was greeted to his gaze, and asked when she saw the expression in his face, "What?"

For a moment he simply continued to look at her, before replying, "There's something I want to tell you...but I don't want to push you away."

Olivia frowned. "Unless you're firing me, and asking me to never contact you again, I don't think you will push me away."

He gave a small smile at this, softly letting her hair sift through his fingers, and finally got out, "I think I might be falling for you."

Olivia's heart fluttered at this, and she couldn't help but to give a sheepish grin at this. Softly kissing his cheek, she nuzzled her nose against him before whispering in his ear, "I think I'm falling for you too."

Closing his eyes, Robert took in what she said, and gently grasping her jaw he turned his head to kiss her, their lips melding together as their tongues searched for the other. Tangling his hand in her hair, his other hand softly caressed her, and when he gave her breast a squeeze she pulled away. "You're going to be here all night if you don't get back to work," she commented, making him chuckle. "Would you like some company while you finish all of this?"

"I wouldn't ask you to do something like that, Olivia. I appreciate your kindness, but you staying isn't necessary."

"You didn't ask, I offered, and I have nothing better to do. Unless, of course, you don't want me here..."

Robert leaned forward and pressed soft kisses to her neck, before whispering in her ear, "Stay."

Once he pulled back, they smiled at each other and she asked, "Are you hungry?"

"I am, actually."

"How about I order us something?"

""That would be nice, thank you," he replied with a smile, and she gave him a quick kiss before standing up and walking out to her desk, giving her ass a shake for him before leaving the room. Chuckling, Robert brought his attention back to the task at hand, more uncertain now than ever about what the future held for them.


	4. Chapter 3

"Have you seen or heard from Olivia yet?" Robert asked Andy as he stood in the doorway of Andy's office.

A confused look came to Andy's face. "She isn't here?"

"Andy, you have a clear view of their desk from here. Do you not glance and check on them from time to time?"

"I...well...I saw Erin, so I just assumed Olivia was off doing something else every time I looked."

Shaking his head at Andy's uselessness, Robert walked over to the receptionist desk. "Good morning, Erin," he greeted the redhead sitting there.

"Good morning, sir. Is there something you need me to do?"

"No, Erin, thank you. I'm wondering if Olivia has called in. Have you heard from her?"

Erin frowned. "I...I guess I didn't realize she wasn't here. I thought we talked earlier."

"Erin, you sit right next to each other. How could you not notice you're the only one?" Robert asked, beginning to get irritated. Before Erin could reply, the phone rang, and she gave an apologetic expression before answering it. Robert stood there, not done yet with talking to her, when he saw the look which came to her face. When she finally hung up, he asked, "Is everything okay?"

Erin looked at him with a look of disbelief, and finally got out, "Liv was in an accident this morning."

Robert's stomach dropped and his heart raced when she did this. "Is she okay?"

"I...no sir, she's currently in the hospital. That was her mom calling to let us know."

"Erin, do not tell anyone about this until we know her condition. I don't want to cause any unnecessary concern amongst the others. I am going to go to the hospital to check in on her."

Erin nodded. "Yes sir, please drive safe," she replied, and he gave her a smile before heading out the door to hurry to the hospital.

) ) ) )

As Olivia began to slowly regain consciousness, she could immediately tell something was not right. Distantly, she could hear someone talking, and faintly felt warm hands cradling hers.

"You know, you gave me quite the scare," she heard the person comment, and immediately recognized Robert's rich, soothing voice. As she became more aware of her surroundings, she felt him stroking her hair as he added quietly, "I thought for a moment I might lose you. I don't think I could handle that, because..." Robert hesitated, before leaning forward, and kissing her forehead he whispered in her ear, "I love you, Liv."

Olivia could feel her insides fluttering at these words. For months now, she had waited patiently for him to verify his feelings mirrored hers, and kept quiet in fear of pushing him away.

Despite her eyelids feeling as though they were weighed down by bricks, her eyes finally fluttered open, and when her vision cleared she was greeted to a surprised expression on Robert's handsome face. "Liv, oh my god, you're awake," he commented, his voice filled with relief, and grabbing her hand he brought it up to tenderly kiss.

"Where am I? What happened?" she was finally able to get out, her voice barely a whisper. "Fuck, it hurts so bad," she added with a groan, a wave of nausea hitting her as pain throbbed through her entire being. Her chin quivered as she tried hard to fight back tears, turning her face away with embarrassment.

"Hey, shh, I'll go get someone," he reassured her as he softly cupped her chin, forcing her to look at him, and willing down the urge to cry she nodded. He once more kissed her forehead, before making his way out of the room to get her the help she needed.

It felt like hours, but finally Robert walked back into the room with a nurse behind him. "Hi Olivia, my name is Janet and I will be taking care of you for the time being. Mr. California said you were hurting?" Unable to speak, she simply nodded. "On a scale of one to ten, where is your pain right now?"

"Ten," Olivia groaned, and was unable to stop the silent tears from falling this time.

"I'm going to make it all better, okay sweetheart?" Janet reassured her as she walked closer to Olivia, and swiftly injected a clear liquid into her IV. Immediately, a warmth spread through Olivia as the pain dissolved into numbness, making her let out a sigh of relief. With a smirk, Janet asked, "Better?"

"Much," Olivia replied, smiling sleepily up at the nurse.

"I'll be back a little while later to check on you, but if you need anything sooner just press that little button right there," Janet informed her, and pointed out the help button next to Olivia's arm.

When Janet exited the room, Olivia brought her attention back to Robert. "Robert...did...did you mean what you said? Do... do you really love me?"

He gave a faint smile. "I'm sorry it took something like this to get me to realize it...but yes, I do. It scares me to admit it, but I can't lie to you or myself." He leaned into her hand when she touched his cheek, his heart pounding as he waited for her response. With his feelings out in the open, he had never felt this vulnerable before, and closing his eyes when she reached further up to caress his hair, he noted that his future was now in her hands.

Olivia could see the multitude of emotions crossing his face, the main one being a mixture of worry and fear. Even though they had gotten significantly closer during the past few months, he still remained very reserved and was not one to discuss or show emotions like this. She had constantly wondered what he was thinking, or what he was feeling in regards to them, and this verified he felt the same as her.

Linking her fingers with his, she brought his hand up to her lips, softly kissing the back of it before whispering, "I love you too. So much it hurts."

He reopened his eyes, looking at her in surprise. Unable to help himself, Robert took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply, his heart bursting with adoration and love for the young woman lying next to him. He knew, given the circumstances of what was happening in his life, it was wrong, but holding her...and kissing her...and touching her...it just felt so right. He once more whispered his love to her, before kissing her cheek once more and pulling away. "How are you feeling? Is there anything I can get you?" he asked as he stroked her hair.

She smiled weakly at him. "No, I'll be alright. Do you know what happened? Why am I here?"

"What is the last thing you remember?"

Olivia thought for a moment. "I remember...driving. I was driving, and then the next thing I knew I was waking up in this bed."

"Liv, you are lucky to be alive right now. A semi truck hit you at a four way intersection. It's been two days since it happened. I was afraid you'd never wake up," he informed her, the last part coming out in a whisper.

Olivia reached up to touch his cheek. "It's going to take a lot more than that to get me to leave you," she reassured him, making him give a low chuckle in return.

"Would you like for me to leave so you can sleep?"

She shook her head. "I want you to stay. If you don't mind, that is. If you need to go, I understand."

Robert once more grabbed her small hand. "I don't want to be anywhere else," he reassured her, and smiled softly.

"Everything hurts," she quietly complained, a grimace on her face as she tried to get more settled in the bed.

"I wish it had been the other way around," Robert admitted, not used to feeling so helpless.

"Well I don't. I'll be okay," she replied, and gave his hand a squeeze as they shared a smile. "Will you hand me that water, please? I'm so thirsty," she asked, and Robert immediately grabbed the ice water sitting on her stand, carefully helping her up enough to let her get a drink.

Once she was once more situated, Robert excused himself to make a quick phone call. When he made his way back into her room, he could not help but to smile when he found her already dozing off. Walking over to her, he admired how sweet she looked resting. Leaning down, he took her face in his hands as he softly kissed her lips, the soft mewl of surprise she made making him give her another kiss immediately after. When he pulled away, he found her looking up at him, and he commented quietly, "Go back to sleep, you need your rest. I will be back later to visit."

"But I want you here, I'm not tired," she mumbled, barely able to keep her eyes open.

Robert could not help but to smirk at this. Finding her so irresistibly adorable in that moment, he once more kissed her before replying, "Sleep, you've been through a lot. I promise I will come back."

She simply nodded as she gave into her exhaustion, and closed her eyes when he reached forward to stroke her cheek. "I love you," she sighed, already starting to doze back off.

Kissing her hand, he whispered back, "I love you too." Straightening up, he simply watched her for a moment, before stepping out of the room. He was officially a man in love, and there was no turning back.


	5. Chapter 4

As Olivia began to wake up, she found herself having an incredible dream of Robert using his skillful tongue on her as they soaked in the heat of the fireplace they were next to. She could feel his soft hair in her hands, and hear the groans of approval he made as he pleasured her. As the dream faded away, however, she noticed the pleasure she was experiencing was only increasing in intensity, and her eyes flew open as a strong orgasm suddenly ripped through her. Crying out his name, she looked down at the curly head between her thighs, her entire body trembling. He continued to ravish her until her body grew limp once more, and when he finally stopped, he kissed her inner thighs before crawling up her and pulling her into his arms. "Morning," he murmured against her hair, kissing the crown of her head.

"Mmm, morning," she mumbled, and let out a content sigh. "What was that for?"

"Selfish reasons," he admitted, and she finally looked up at him. "What can I say? I like tasting you," Robert added, grinning when she gave him a sheepish grin in return. "Time to get up, we need to get going."

"I don't get to return the favor? That doesn't seem very fair."

Robert chuckled at this. "I'm sorry, we just don't have time this morning. We need to get to work. You'll have all night to do that," he stated with a wink, and before she could respond he gave her a thorough kiss, pulling her out of bed with him as he did so.

Olivia squeaked with surprise when he suddenly lifted her up out of bed, and placed her gently on her feet as he continued to kiss her. She giggled at this, and finally forced herself to pull away, not wanting to leave his strong arms but also not wanting to be late. Taking his hand in hers, she led him to the bathroom where they showered together.

For over a year, the two of them had kept their quiet relationship going strong. Robert had managed to talk his ex-wife into letting him keep the house, and for going on six months now his divorce had been finalized. While Olivia still lived in the apartment she had rented for five years now, she slowly started staying with him more and more throughout the week, to where truthfully she was at his home more than hers. They had created a comfortable living arrangement, and were completely content together.

"Are you dressing up at all?" Olivia called out to Robert as she browsed through the small section of clothes she kept at his house. It was Christmas Eve, the day of their office Christmas party, and she was unsure of what to wear.

A short moment later, Robert walked back into the bedroom, freshly shaved and both looking and smelling incredible to her. "I'm probably just going to wear a holiday tie," he commented, pressing a kiss to her temple as he looked in the closet with her.

"But it's our office party, and everyone is planning to dress up."

"Well then pick something festive, darling. You know I've never been one to not wear my usual attire. What did you have in mind for yourself?"

"Well, I had found this ugly Christmas sweater the other day, but now I don't know..."

"Let me see it." Olivia grabbed the garment from the closet, holding it out to Robert as he inspected it. "I think it's perfect, it suits you," he commented with a smile. "I want to see you in it."

"Yeah?"

"Of course, now try it on," he replied, and he held the top for her as she first slid on a pair of jeans which clung to her ass like a second skin. Once she had on everything, he tried to take in the entire outfit, but could not get past how delicious she looked in those pants. "You're not wearing anything else, this is it," he commented, and pulled her into his arms for a kiss which left her breathless. Looking down at her, he added, "I'm going to grab my jacket, and then I'm ready. Are you ready to leave?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I wanted a coffee so I need to get going. I'll see you at work, honey. I love you."

Robert never grew tired of hearing this come from her. "I love you too, darling," he replied, and gave her one last kiss before letting her walk out of the room and bringing his attention back to getting ready.

"Merry Christmas, Liv," Pam said with a smile as she walked over to Olivia. "I love your sweater."

Olivia smiled back at the adorably pregnant girl standing by her. "Hey, Merry Christmas Pam, and thank you. You look precious in that hat."

"Oh, thanks," Pam said with a small laugh. "So what are your plans for the holidays?"

"Oh, I might go and see my family up in New York, they always have a party. But I also kind of want to be a hermit and stay home alone, so I'm not quite sure," Olivia commented, making Pam laugh. While what she said was true, Olivia failed to mention the main reason she didn't want to leave was so she could spend her Christmas with Robert. "What about you guys? Any special plans?"

"Our families were nice enough to agree to get together so I don't have to travel far. So we will be at my parents' house, where I can eat and be lazy."

"Olivia laughed at this. "Well you do have someone free loading in your uterus right now, so you have every right to not want to do anything."

The two of them shared another laugh, and Olivia grabbed a handful of pretzels before parting ways with Pam. "Happy Holidays, Mr. California," she commented as she walked up to the drink table.

Robert looked up at her, and smiled. "Happy Holidays to you as well, Miss Hansen. What can I get you?"

"Is there any rum left?"

"Plenty."

"I'll take a rum and Coke, then," she requested, smirking at the look he gave her.

Coming right up," he replied, grabbing the bottles he needed to create her drink. "So what are your plans for this long weekend?" Robert added as he handed her the glass.

"Oh, I'm probably just going to stay home and do nothing. What about you? Will you have your son?"

"Unfortunately, no, but my ex will be letting him stay for New Years," he informed her, and despite his neutral tone the pain in his eyes did not go unnoticed by her.

"I'm so sorry, Robert," she murmured, desperately wanting to comfort him in that moment but not wanting to raise questions from the others.

"Yes, well, I plan to make it up to him. Until then, it appears some time alone is what my holidays will consist of."

"Well, perhaps that might change," Olivia replied innocently, and simply smiled at him before grabbing her drink and walking away. Robert watched her walk away, wondering what she meant by her comment.

It did not take long for the festivities to quickly crescendo in momentum, until nearly all in attendance were at the very least buzzed from the drinks Robert was making. As the music blared, He watched Olivia as she bounced and swayed with what was playing, the way her hips were moving to the beat making his lust for her begin to awaken. While not nearly as inebriated as her, he was definitely feeling the drinks he had consumed, which in return was making him feel more daring than normal. At one point, the two of them made eye contact, and she flashed her brilliant smile, wiggling her fingers his way in a waving motion as she continued to dance. He smirked back at her, and gave his head a slight nod in the direction of the hall, hinting for her to follow him, before nonchalantly making his way out of the room. Thankfully, she managed to catch on, for not much longer after him, she came bouncing out of the room as well, giggling profusely as she made her way over to him. Not wanting anyone to see or hear them, Robert grabbed her arm and quickly led her into the mens restroom, before taking her face in his hands and kissing her deeply as he walked her into one of the stalls. Quickly growing serious, Olivia moaned softly as her tongue begged for his and her hands immediately went to his waistband, cupping his swelling cock as she unbuckled his belt.

"Suck me," he whispered against her lips once they were behind the locked stall door, and sighed when her hand closed around him, his fingers tangling in her hair.

As her lips teased his neck, her fingers teased where he ached the most, making him quickly grow painfully hard. Pushing his pants and boxers down just enough to free him, she knelt before him, biting her lip as she admired the thick cock jutting out toward her. Not wasting any time, she gently pushed him back slightly to where his back was against the wall, and gave a long swipe of her tongue along the underside of him, her gaze shooting up to his face when he gave a rather loud moan. His eyes closed, Robert licked his lips before biting his lower one to keep quiet, his hands tightening in her hair as a silent plea to keep going. Desperately wanting to taste him, she closed her lips around his throbbing member, and took him all the way into the back of her throat before setting in a steady bobbing rhythm. As one hand massaged his sack, the other slipped beneath his shirt to run up his torso, her nails on occasion scratching him as she caressed his skin.

Robert tried to keep quiet during this intimate moment, but when he felt her hands on him this began the start of his undoing, and his breathing turned to pants as his impending orgasm grew closer. "Fuck...Liv..." he whispered, and once more tightened his grip on her hair as it hit him, biting his lip hard to keep from making any noise. She eagerly swallowed down the cream he gave her, and despite wanting to keep things going she forced herself to pull away, knowing they would need to get back to the others soon. When he fell from her mouth with a soft 'plop', Robert looked back down at her, his desire only growing at the site of her kneeling before him and looking up at him with an innocent expression.

"You have no idea how badly I want you to fuck me," she whispered, her words making a low groan rumble in his chest.

Pulling her up into a standing position, Robert once more gave her a passionate kiss, and stated, "I am going to walk out of here, and inform someone you are getting sick, and that I am bringing you home. That will give us an excuse to leave...so I can get you home and fuck your brains out."

Olivia bit her lip as she smirked at this, thoughts of just how he planned on doing so running through her head. "Well then could you please bring me home, Mr. California? I really don't feel well."

He smirked back. "Stay put," he murmured, and kissed her before walking out of the bathroom.

Going back into the main office area, Robert grabbed both of their jackets and her purse, when Andy walked up to him. "Nice purse, Robert," he joked, making Robert chuckle. "Leaving so soon?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Olivia seems to have made herself sick, so I am going to bring her home."

"I can take her so you don't have to leave."

That won't be necessary, Andy, I need to stop at the store anyway," Robert replied as he put his jacket on.

Well, alright sir. I obviously won't see you tomorrow, so Merry Christmas."

"Thank you, Andy, the same to you," Robert with with a small smile and a nod of his head before once more exiting the room. Walking back into the bathroom, he frowned when he saw what was distinctly Olivia's legs kneeling. "Liv?" he called out, and was greeted to the sound of her getting sick. Walking over to the stall, he pushed the door open and found her emptying the contents of her stomach. "Hey, are you alright?" Robert asked in a concerned voice, setting her things down before gently grasping her hair to hold it back.

She weakly pushed at him. "Go away, I don't want you to see me like this," she complained as another dry heave forced its way out of her. Softly shushing her, he gently rubbed her back, until she finally straightened back up. Flushing the toilet, Olivia wiped her mouth off with some toilet paper and looked back at him with a sad expression. "I guess my drinks caught up to me."

Shaking his head, he simply smiled at her. "I think it is time to accept you are not a drinker," he commented, making her grin sheepishly. "Let's get you to bed. Do you want me to bring you to your place?" Olivia shook her head. "My place it is, then. Alright, up you go."

With Robert's help, Olivia stood up on wobbly legs, everything suddenly spinning, and once he had her jacket on her snugly, Robert walked her out of the building and into his car. "I'm sorry, Robert," she commented quietly once they were on the road.

He looked over at her, and took her hand in his. "You don't need to apologize, you clearly had fun. I don't mind taking care of you, because I know you'd do the same for me."

She smiled at him. "Yes I would, but I doubt I'll ever see you like this, you're always so in control. Even when we have sex."

Robert laughed at her comment, and gave her hand a squeeze. "While that might be true, I've still had my moments when I made myself sick from having too much fun. Plus, I'm human, vomiting can happen from other things as well."

As he said this, Robert just so happened to go around a rather wide bend. "I think it's time to pick another subject," Olivia replied when she felt her stomach roll and her head began to once more spin.

Glancing over at her, Robert switched on the radio, turning it to a quiet holiday song, and had her rest her head on his shoulder, wrapping an arm around her as she did so. For the short remainder of the ride, they sat in silence, enjoying the festive music as snow began to softly fall outside. Once at his home, Robert helped Olivia inside and up to his bedroom. With a sweet tenderness she never grew tired of, he helped her strip down to her panties, and tucked her in bed. "Is there anything I can get you?" He asked, stroking her forehead.

"I think I need to eat," she commented, trying to will down the nauseous feeling coming over her.

"What do you want?"

She thought for a minute. "Some fruit sounds nice," she finally replied, and kissing her temple he walked out of the room to head into the kitchen. As he gathered an assortment of fruits for her, he made some popcorn for himself, and grabbing them both a bottle of water he made his way back upstairs. As he walked into the bedroom, he found her sitting up and going through the television channels, one of his night shirts already on her. He loved getting to see her like this, casual and with a hint of innocence about her. "Here you are, darling," he commented as he handed her the fruit and water he had brought her.

"Thank you so much," she replied with a smile, watching him as he changed into his pajamas.

"You are very welcome, my love," he said as he got into bed with her, and smiled back. "Find anything to watch?" he asked once they were settled, curled up into each other.

"I figured this channel would be a fine compromise," she commented, giggling when he snuck the piece of fruit out of her hand.

He winked with a smirk as he ate it, and leaned forward to kiss her. "This is fine, sweetheart. How are you feeling?"

Olivia shrugged. "Still pretty nauseous, but I'm trying to ignore it. Being with you helps."

Smiling, he kissed her once more before they brought their attention back to the television, making occasional light conversation as they watched the show and continued to eat their snacks. Once it was gone, Robert brought everything back down to the kitchen, and when he came back upstairs he found the bed empty. Seeing the light under the bathroom door, he walked over to it and knocked softly. "Liv? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, sweetie, I'll be out in a minute," she called out to him, and taking her word he got back in bed. When he heard the door open, he looked over and could not help but to smile at the site of her standing there in just his shirt. "Hi handsome," she said quietly, smiling shyly back.

"Come here, beautiful," he replied, turning back the cover on her side of the bed. She walked over to him, but instead of getting in on her side she climbed in on his side, immediately straddling his waist when she did so. "Yes?" he asked in an amused tone, his hands lightly grasping her backside. Not saying anything, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss, her arms circling his neck as he pulled her closer yet to him.

"Make love to me, Robert. Please?" she sighed against his lips, her words making a fire ignite in his veins.

"Liv, you've been sick..."

"If I didn't feel well enough for it, I wouldn't ask. Please...I need you in the worst way," she whimpered, her hips moving just enough against him to cause a stirring in his nether region.

Unable to deny her, he slowly pulled the shirt she had on over her head, discarding it to the floor before his hands cupped her breasts. She moaned softly when he did this, her hands covering his as he massaged and teased her nipples. As he kissed her deeply, one arm wrapped around her waist as the other cupped the back of her head, and he carefully rolled them over to where he was above her. Looking down, he simply gazed into her eyes for a moment before staying, "Please tell me if you need me to stop. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," she reassured him with a smile, and pulled his shirt off as well, tossing it to the side as her lips once more found his and her feet pushed his boxers down as far as possible. Hooking her legs around his waist, Robert pushed her panties to the side and stroked her clit, the wetness which greeted him letting him know she was ready, and taking himself in his hand he slowly eased into her, to where his pelvis was touching hers.

"Liv," he sighed as he slowly made love to her, his motions soft and gentle. Her body tingled as his hands caressed and worshiped her body, her own scratching at and running along his back. She loved feeling his strong muscles dance under her fingertips as he moved over her.

It didn't take them long to fall apart together, proclaiming their love and clinging tightly to each other as if the other would disappear if they let go. Once it passed, Robert pulled back and was shocked to find tears in her eyes. "Did I hurt you?" he asked, wiping away the tears wetting her cheeks.

Olivia shook her head. "I'm not quite sure why I'm crying," she admitted, giving a small giggle. "I guess it was just that good," she added simply, and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes before leaning up to kiss him.

Robert chuckled as he kissed her back willingly before rolling over onto his back, bringing her with him to where her upper body was draped against his. "I love you so much," he whispered, stroking her hair as his breathing steadied.

"I love you too," she whispered back, and pressed a soft kiss to his neck before following him into slumber.


	6. Chapter 5

As Robert began to wake up the following morning, he noticed the feeling of someone sitting on him and soft lips covering his face in kisses. Opening his eyes, he grinned when he found Olivia sitting there, smiling brightly down at him. She had changed into a pair of silky pajamas which were a deep festive red, and on her head was a fluffy Santa hat.

"Merry Christmas, honey," she gushed, leaning down to kiss him on the lips.

"Mm, merry Christmas," he mumbled, stretching his arms over his head.

"Come on, time to get up."

"What time is it?" he asked, looking over at the alarm clock on his nightstand, and groaned when he saw it wasn't even eight. "Darling, it's still so early. Can't we sleep a little while longer?"

"That's not an option. Come on, where's your holiday spirit? Besides, I made breakfast, so get up," she replied, and hopped up off of him, extending her hand once she was standing. Reluctantly, he accepted her hand as he got up, and put on his robe before walking downstairs with her.

"I think I might be able to get over you waking me up so early," he commented when he saw all the food she had made.

Olivia laughed at this. "I hoped you would approve. Come on, eat up," she replied, and walked to the counter to pour him some coffee.

By the time they finished eating breakfast, with a full belly and caffeine running through his veins, Robert felt more alert and more willing to get into the day's festivities than when he had originally woke him up. "Would you like to open your gifts now, love?" he asked as he helped her put everything away.

If you would like to open yours as well, sure," she replied as she refilled both of their mugs.

"Liv, you didn't have to get me anything."

"I'm aware. You didn't have to get me anything, either, so I suppose we are even," she commented, and kissed his cheek before taking his hand in hers and leading him into the living room where the large Christmas tree they picked out together stood tall and proud.

Gathering up the gifts beneath the tree, the two of them gave the other the packages they had picked out, and one by one they opened their gifts, pleasantly surprised by how well the other had done at picking their gifts.

"Did you like your presents?" Olivia asked, worried perhaps she had judged poorly.

You did wonderful, darling, thank you so much," Robert replied, studying the watch she had picked for him, and looking up he smiled at her. Standing up, he had her stand as well so he could take her in his arms, and kissed her deeply, his hands brushing through her thick tresses. Pulling back, he added, "I have one last thing for you."

"Robert, you already got me so much."

"I know, but this is the most important one." She simply smiled at this, waiting for his next move. As he reached into his pocket, he pulled out a small box, and held it out to her. With wide eyes, she looked up at him, and then back down at the box, softly taking it from him. Opening it, she gasped when she found a beautiful opal ring inside, twinkling brightly at her. Taking her free hand in his, he added, "I have to be honest, in that I'm not quite ready to settle down again just yet...but I can't deny that I can see myself growing old with you. Or rather, in my case, older. So consider this me promising to be completely yours. This is me promising to love only you. I guess you could say, this is me promising to one day offer you a forever after."

"Robert," she whispered, her eyes shining with emotion at his words, and unable to say anything else she hugged him around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder as she clung tightly to him. Robert held her close to him, grateful for the positive response she gave him. "I love you," she added, kissing his cheek before pulling back to look at him.

Grabbing the ring, he slid it on her finger before kissing it and replying, "I love you too, my darling."

She smiled at this, and kissed him before commenting, "I have one last surprise for you as well, but you'll get that later." When she saw the look which came to his face, she added with a laugh, "It's nothing sexual, you pervert."

He laughed as well, and pulled her into his arms. "How about we go catch an early movie? The local theater is showing different Christmas titles. Perhaps we can get in a small nap before we do so?"

Olivia smirked at this. "That sounds perfect, honey," she replied, giving into his desire to get more sleep, and walking hand in hand the two of them headed back upstairs to lie back down.

Dinner smells fantastic," Robert commented as he helped get the turkey from the oven.

"Thank you," Olivia replied with a smile as she set the table. "Do you mind cutting the turkey while I get some other things done?"

"I think I can handle that," he replied with a chuckle, when the doorbell suddenly rang. Robert looked at her with a frown. "Do you know who that is?"

She shook her head. "I'll go get it," Olivia replied, and walked out of the kitchen to answer the door.

Robert was diligently cutting the turkey, when he suddenly heard, "Dad!"

Looking up, a look of shock covered his face as he watched his son run towards him full force, and dropping his carving utensils, Robert scooped him up in his arms, squeezing him in a tight hug. "Bert, what are you doing here?" he exclaimed, in complete disbelief his son was actually with him at that moment.

"Mom said we could have dinner with you!" Bert informed him with a big smile, and when Robert looked up he found his ex wife standing next to Olivia, both of them smiling at him and Bert.

"Did...you...and her...?" Robert tried to get out, but ended up stumbling over his words.

"Merry Christmas, Robert," Olivia replied quietly, and smiled softly at the look of pure joy on his face.

"But...how?" Robert asked, clearly still baffled.

"I hope you don't mind, but I had reached out to her just after Halloween, and mentioned it to her then. We've kept in touch, and met up numerous times, and thankfully your very kind and very reasonable ex wife agreed to this. As a way of saying 'thank you' for her generosity, I invited her to join us for dinner as well," Olivia explained, hoping Robert would not be upset with her for all of this.

Robert could see the hesitation on Olivia's face, and simply smiled warmly in return as he let his son go, walking over to her and kissing her cheek before murmuring, "Thank you." Bringing his attention to his ex wife, he pulled her to him for a hug as he added, "And thank you for agreeing to this, Susan. You look incredible."

"Thank you," Susan replied, returning the embrace in a civil manner. "She is a very sweet girl, Robert. Be good to her," she added quietly before pulling away.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two have become best friends," Robert commented as he looked back and forth between the two.

They both laughed at this. "I would actually consider Susan a friend, yes. Despite you two going your separate ways, that doesn't change her being a wonderful person," Olivia commented.

"And even though she is the 'new girl', I can still see Olivia is an incredible girl who is great with our son," Susan added.

"Is the food done yet? I'm hungry," Bert cut in.

"Just about, bud. You two go sit down, while we bring the food to the table," Olivia replied.

"Are you sure you don't want help?" Susan asked.

Olivia waved her hand in the air. "Nonsense, you are our guest. Go have a seat, we got this," she replied, and Bert and Susan went to the dining room table while Robert and Olivia began to gather up the meal.

As a pleasant surprise to Robert, the four of them managed to have a quite enjoyable meal together, the conversation lively and not a single moment of awkwardness hindering the special memory they were creating. Despite his concern of Olivia talking to Susan, it was quite clear she had went through great lengths to make this happen for him, so he could in no way be upset with her. If anything, it made him love her that much more.

"You know, Bert, I think there might be some surprises under the tree for you. Why don't you and your mom and your dad go see what's there," Olivia commented as she loaded up the dishwasher with dirty dishes.

"Yeah!" Bert exclaimed, and yelled as he ran into the living room, "Mom, dad, come on!"

Laughing, Susan followed the young boy into the other room, and once it was just the two of them, Robert commented quietly to Olivia, "Liv, you know I haven't went to get his gifts yet. I wanted to wait until the Christmas insanity was over."

Simply smiling and kissing his cheek, Olivia grabbed his hand and led him into the living room where the others were. Once more taken back, Robert found additional gifts which previously had not been there under the tree, perfectly wrapped and waiting to be opened. "Dad, can I start opening them?" Bert asked, his excitement clearly about to boil over.

"Sure, son, go right ahead," Robert replied, and looked at Olivia with questioning eyes. Olivia, who was standing behind the couch, simply shrugged at him, and gave a wink before bringing her attention back to Bert.

As Bert tore into the gifts presented to him, the adults enjoyed watching his happy expression, each present bringing his excitement higher and higher. At one point, he stopped and stated, "Mom, this present has your name on it."

Frowning, Susan looked at Robert and Olivia, before looking at her son. "It does?" she asked, taking it from him. She then opened the gift, gasping when she saw the diamond necklace and earrings sitting inside the box, and looked back up at the couple on the couch.

"Consider it another thank you for today," Olivia commented quietly, smiling at Susan. "Merry Christmas."

"Liv...thank you, so much. I feel awful, because I didn't get either of you anything," Susan replied, standing up to hug them both.

"You being generous enough to do this for Robert is enough of a gift for me," Olivia commented with a smile as she returned the hug, and brought her attention back to Bert. "Bert, I think I saw one last gift for you, but it's not in here. Would you like for me to go get it?"

"Yeah!" he exclaimed, practically bouncing up and down, and with a laugh she walked out of the room to fetch it.

"Robert, did you have anything to do with any of this?" Susan asked quietly.

Admittedly, he shook his head. "I wish I could say I did, but I did not plan on any of this for this evening, so the gifts and whatnot are a surprise to me as well, especially yours. No offense."

"None taken. I am just so pleasantly surprised by all of this, and honestly by her as well. She clearly cares a lot about our son, and that's important to me. The fact she has also went so above and beyond to create a positive relationship between us is also impressive. All I want is for all of us to get along, and tonight has shown me that is possible."

Robert simply gave a small smile. "For our sons sake, I'm grateful she has done all of this as well," he replied, when they heard footsteps walking back into the room.

"Oh Bert," Olivia called out in a singsong voice, and when Bert looked up at her, he jumped up.

"A bike!" he yelled, and ran over to her, surprising everyone by flinging himself against her in a tight hug. "Thank you, Liv!" he gushed, squeezing her before running over to Robert. "Thanks, dad!"

"You're welcome, son," Robert replied as he hugged his son. "You should give Liv an extra thanks, though. She found that bike for you. Do you like it?"

"It's the one I've been wanting!" he gushed, and ran back over to Olivia for another hug. "Thanks Liv, you're awesome!"

Olivia smiled brightly as she returned the hug. "You're so welcome, bud. Merry Christmas!"

"Can I bring it to moms? Please?" Bert asked, looking up at Olivia and then at Robert.

Robert hesitated, before Susan cut in. "Bert, let's keep that one here, okay? You have your other bike at my house. Besides, you can't ride it right now anyway."

Bert gave a pout at her response. "Okay," he grumbled, and walked back over to Robert, giving him another hug. "Thanks again, dad. I love my new stuff."

"You're welcome, bud," Robert replied, squeezing his son tightly.

"I really hate to break this up, but it's starting to get a bit late, and I still wanted to stop by my brother's place to visit with them," Susan commented, an apologetic expression on her face.

"Dad, can I bring my other presents with me? I want to show Billy what I got," Bert asked.

Robert smiled at his son. "Alright, Bert, I'll let you take your other presents to your moms. Before you can do that, though, you have to give me a big hug," he replied, and chuckled when Bert threw himself against him.

Giving him a thorough hug, Bert then ran over to Olivia and hugged her once more. "I really like you, Liv," he replied simply, and began to gather his things.

"Thank you again for the gift," Susan commented, hugging Olivia and shaking Robert's hand. "And thank you for having us."

Standing up, Robert replied, "No, Susan, thank you for agreeing to this. Having my son with me on Christmas meant more to me than you know."

Susan smiled at this. "Well you better keep this in mind. You owe me one," she joked, and they got in a final goodbye before she and Bert walked out of the house.

Once the house was once more locked tightly, Robert brought his attention back to Olivia, and stalked his way towards her.

"Robert?" she started when she saw the look on his face, but was cut off as his hands cupped her face and his lips ravished hers in a deep kiss. Clinging to him, she returned the kiss with just as much passion, the intensity of it making her head spin.

"You are so amazing," he commented simply once he pulled away, looking down into her dazed eyes. "I can't believe you did all of this for me."

"So...is it safe to assume you liked my surprise?" She asked, still slightly unsure of how he felt about what she had to do to make it happen.

"Like it? Liv, I adored it. You getting my son here is the best surprise you could have ever provided me. I could never repay you for today. This all meant more to me than I could ever express."

Olivia gave a small smile. "Even though you never said it, I could tell how much the idea of not being with him today bothered you, and I wanted to try and fix that. No one should be miserable on Christmas."

Robert returned her soft smile. "Liv, I wouldn't have been miserable, because I had you here, but you definitely made this a memorable Christmas."

She simply leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Why don't you pour us a couple glasses of wine while I change out of this dress? I think a good way to end tonight is curled up on the couch and watching the snow outside."

"That sounds perfect," he replied, and kissed her forehead before walking into the kitchen while she headed upstairs. Once seated on the couch, Robert took a sip of his wine as he waited for her, and when he heard the quiet sound of her walking down the steps, he looked over and immediately felt his cock stir at the site of her in a small, silky negligee lined with fur. Stopping in front of him, she grabbed her glass of wine and drank it in one swallow, before moving closer to him. He murmured his approval as she straddled his waist, his eyes never leaving her body. "You're so fucking sexy," he purred as his hands roamed over her, and pulled her to him for a kiss. Grinding against him, she went right into unbuttoning his shirt, desperate for him. Robert could sense this, and helped her dispose of his clothes, before having her straddle him once more. Reaching beneath her negligee, he skimmed his fingers across her sex, and when he discovered she had nothing on beneath the item of clothing he buried two of his fingers inside her, his action making her cry out and move against him.

"Oh god...Robert...just fuck me, please," she begged, reaching between them to stroke him, and he immediately pulled his fingers from within her, replacing them with his straining cock. Softly moaning, she rode him slowly, gradually building up her speed the stronger her need for that release only he could provide. Her nails dug into his shoulders, and the whimpers coming from the back of her throat grew more frequent, until she was bucking against him as she announced her pleasure.

Biting down on her, Robert willed off his own orgasm, not wanting their sexual escapades to end just yet for the evening. He ran his hands over her as she came down from her high, his actions making her nipples turn to small rosy pearls. Slipping his hands beneath the straps of her negligee, he pushed them down and let out a groan of approval when her chest was finally bared to his hungry gaze. Cupping her breasts in his hands, he closed his lips around one of the pert buds, alternating between sucking and swirling his tongue around it in an effort to pull a moan from her.

Burying her hands in his curls, her head fell back as his mouth made her entire body tingle. Just as she was about to get lost in it, she suddenly found herself on her back, still joined with him as her back pressed into the cushions and their lustful gazes met.

"It's my turn to fuck you now," he purred in her ear, and planting wet kisses along her neck and jawline he started moving his hips, his hands lacing with hers and pinning them down above her head. Slowly his hips rolled into hers, and his hot breath puffed out onto her neck as he sensuously made love to her. Whimpering, Olivia moved with him, her hips crashing into his as their lips once more met. Unable to hold off any longer, Robert increased his tempo, plunging into her deeper and faster as he strove to bring them both to their climaxes. Her noises of pleasure increased in volume, until she once more fell over the edge, crying out his name in the process. "That's it, baby, cum for me," he panted, the feel of her squeezing him ending him, and with a deep moan he came inside her, stilling as it washed over him.

Both breathing heavily and completely spent, they managed to move to where he was spooning her from behind on the couch. "Look at how pretty the snow is," Olivia commented once they were finally settled, smiling when he squeezed her tight to him.

"Indeed, it is," he replied simply, and breathed in the sweet smell of her hair. "Such a perfect way to end a wonderful Christmas."

"With sex and snuggles?"

"Exactly," he chuckled, grabbing a couple of the throw pillows on the couch for them to use, and lying in silence they watched the weather outside, until Olivia fell asleep in his strong embrace. When he noticed this, Robert got up and carried her up to their bedroom, where he once more held her as he too succumbed to slumber.


	7. Chapter 6

"What is that incredible smell?" Robert asked as he walked up behind Olivia, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

A blissful grin came over her face at the feel of his strong body pressed into her back, and giggled when he began to kiss her neck. "I'm making some food for later," she informed him, stirring the sauce she was currently working on.

Robert grumbled in protest. "Must we do this? I was rather hoping for a night in with you," he commented, nuzzling her hair.

"I know damn well you had fun at the last pool party you hosted, as did everyone else. They talked about it for weeks," Olivia replied, covering his arms with her free one. "I'm fully aware of the plans you had for this place when you bought it, and now you're going to turn down an opportunity to finally get what you want?"

"Well first of all, I once wanted this to ultimately be my sex mansion, where I could have as many women as I wanted. You more than satisfy my needs, so that is no longer a desire of mine. What I do desire, however, is getting you all to myself to do as I wish, be it reading together or fucking each other's brains out anywhere we please," he commented, his hands beginning to slowly explore her torso as he said this last part.

Closing her eyes, she sank back into him, his strong hands leaving a trail of fire anywhere they went. "You're going to make me burn this," she quietly commented, smirking when his hands deliberately cupped her breasts.

"Let it burn," he growled in her ear, and suddenly spun her around, gripping her ass as his lips found hers. As her spatula clattered to the counter, her arms went around his neck. She could feel his hands pushing up the t shirt she was wearing, and pulled away when he began to push down her sweatpants and panties.

"What are...you..." she started to ask, but her words trailed off as he knelt before her, and gently pulled one foot up and out of the pants currently around her feet.

"Doing?" he completed, his hands caressing her thighs as he looked up at her, and unable to form words she simply nodded. "I thought that was rather obvious," he added, his tone deep and sensual, and leaning forward he covered her mound with his mouth.

Letting out a cry of both surprise and pleasure, Olivia clutched the countertop when he slowly dragged his tongue across her clit. Scooting closer, he draped her free leg over his shoulder to allow better access, and reaching up he plunged his middle and ring finger inside her as he continued to assault that tiny bud of pleasure. "Oh god, Robert," she moaned, her free hand clutching his hair.

His eyes drifting shut, Robert moaned as he used his skillful tongue on her, the taste and smell of her intoxicating to him. When she started to move her hips, he tightly gripped her thigh as his other hand continued to fingerfuck her. He could feel her thighs beginning to tremble, and knew she was getting extremely close to cumming.

"Don't stop...please...I...I'm gonna...oh fuck, I'm cumming!" She cried out, her grip on him tightening as she exploded with pleasure. When he felt her slump, he finally pulled back and lowered her leg, a smug grin on his face as he stood back up. With a dazed expression, she looked up at him as she pulled her panties and sweatpants back up. "What was that?" she asked, slightly breathless.

He gave a casual shrug of his shoulders. "An afternoon snack," he replied, his grin growing as she turned bright red, and leaning down he kissed her deeply before walking back out of the kitchen. The two of them had a feeling it would end up turning into an interesting evening...

"Hey, Liv, you made it!" Erin exclaimed, waving at her with a wide smile.

Olivia smiled back as everyone greeted her warmly. "Hey guys," she replied, waving back as she walked over to the pool.

"We were wondering if you were going to show up," Meredith commented as she got out of the pool to take a drink of her beer.

"And miss a pool party? No way," Olivia said with a laugh as she sat down by one of the tables in the room.

"Have you tried any of the food Robert made? Unbelievable!" Erin asked as she took a bite of a chip with dip.

Olivia had to bite back her smile, knowing he made zero contribution to the food other than purchasing the ingredients. "No, silly, I just got here. I'll try some in a bit. First, though, anyone up for a couple hands of cards?" she replied, holding up the deck of cards which had been sitting on the table.

"I'll join ya," Meredith said as she also took a seat, Erin quickly following in joining as she, too, sat down. A few others joined in as well, quickly filling up the table, and before she knew it they were deep into a game of poker.

As Robert made his way back into the pool area after showing a few guests where everything was, he smiled when he saw Olivia. Not wanting to cause any suspicions, she had purposely left her swimsuit at her place, so she had a reason to go back and arrive after others.

"What have we were?" he commented as he walked over to the group playing cards, brushing his hand against her shoulder as he used the back of her chair as a leaning post.

"Want to join in? We aren't playing for money," Olivia asked, turning to look at him.

"I thought I was throwing a pool party," he chuckled playfully.

"I didn't realize there were such strict guidelines to having a pool party," she quipped teasingly, and gave him a subtle wink.

"Okay, smartass," he chuckled. "Who is winning?"

"Liv is blowing us all out of the water. I think she picked this game on purpose," Meredith grumbled, taking another long swig of her beer.

"I told you, I'm just having beginners luck," Olivia protested, giving her a playful push.

"Why don't you all join us in the pool? That IS the reason why you all came here, after all," Robert suggested.

"I'm fine with that," Meredith replied, quickly standing up and jumping back into the pool.

"Did you bring a swimsuit, Liv?" Erin asked Olivia as all the others also got in the water.

"Sure did," Olivia replied as she pulled the cover-up off, getting a couple of cat calls from some of the guys.

Robert had to quickly jump into the pool when he saw Olivia in what appeared to be a brand new bikini, the fit of it complimenting her curvy figure. Everything about the current atmosphere brought back memories of their first intimate moment, the thoughts in his head bringing a rush to his loins. He watched her as she walked over to a relatively empty area of pool, and as graceful as always dove into the water headfirst. "You splashed me!" Angela complained as Olivia popped back up out of the water.

"Sorry," she replied simply, before swimming over to the group of others. Together they all joked around, splashing each other and making light conversation. One by one, the others filtered out of the pool to eat, or engage in other social activities. Eventually, Olivia was one of the last ones left in the pool, and taking advantage of this she idly swam laps along the edge of the pool.

Trying to keep a conversation going with Andy, Robert found himself distracted by her luscious body gliding through the water. When she finally stopped, she noticed him glancing her way, and smirked at him, giving a discreet wink before getting out of the water.

"So Robert, I have an idea," Kevin piped up as he dried himself off.

"And what would that be, Kevin?" Robert asked, bringing his attention to the man standing over him.

"Well, since you have that awesome theater, what if we get a movie going?"

"That sounds like fun!" Phyllis piped in with a smile.

"Well, if enough people are interested I don't see the harm," Robert replied as he got out, grabbing a towel to dry himself off with. "Is everyone wanting to sit down for a film?" The group voiced their approval, and as they got dressed one by one everyone filtered into the home theater.

"Once the film had started, somehow Olivia ended up next to Robert. His hands begging to hold and touch her, he kept them in his lap, trying hard to keep his focus on the screen. At one point, he felt her pinky snake around his, and discreetly pull his hand toward her. His pulse quickened when he felt her slowly drag it along her thigh, and he had to bite back a groan when he could tell she no longer had bottoms on under her bathing suit cover. Out of the corner of his eye, he glanced over, and could see that not only was everyone's undivided attention on the movie playing, but also that she had maneuvered her leg in such a way that no one could see if he touched her. Further his hand slid, inching closer and closer to that forbidden spot, and her hand covered his when his fingertips finally brushed along her exposed clit. He tortured her with slow circles, a smug smirk coming to his face when he felt he thigh tremble. The wetness which began to cover his fingers did not go unnoticed, and he gave one final firm stroke to her sensitive bud pulling away, making sure she was looking at him before sucking his fingers clean.

"Follow me upstairs," Olivia whispered in his ear, and as she stood up she squeezed his thigh dangerously close to his groin before walking out of the room. Robert waited a moment, trying to will down the erection he was fighting, before standing up and exiting the room as well, quietly making his way up the stairs. He slowed his pace when he saw Olivia, standing in front of his bedroom with a sexy smile on her face, and she curled her finger at him, silently requesting he follow her as she disappeared into the room. He immediately walked into the dark room, shutting the door behind himself, when suddenly there were hands in his hair as a pair of full lips captured his in a kiss. Groaning, Robert snaked his arms around Olivia's tiny waist, lifting her up with ease as he carried her over to the bed.

"I need you so bad," she whispered, reaching between them to undo his swimming trunks.

"Are you wanting me to fuck you?" he murmured in her ear as he laid her down, once more teasing her clit when she whispered her approval.

"Yes, please make me cum," she quietly begged, and had to bite back a moan when he was suddenly deep inside her, his hand pulling her head back by her hair as he rode her hard and fast.

"You've been a bad girl, haven't you?" he panted, his hand untangling from her hair to wrap around her throat.

Quietly moaning, she nodded. "I've been so bad," she admitted, and suddenly found herself flipped over onto her stomach and her swimsuit cover up to her waist.

"Tell me what you've done bad," he asked in a low tone, his hand running along and grabbing her ass.

"I've been thinking about your dick all day," she whimpered, unable to stop the cry which escaped her lips when he brought his hand down on her cheek.

Reaching down, he covered her mouth with his hand as he once more smacked her ass, pulling another muffled moan from her. "Is this what you've been thinking about?" he asked as he intentionally rubbed his cock along her slit, making sure to bump her sensitive clit, and whimpering she nodded. "You think I should fuck you after you've been so bad?" he added, giving another few hard slaps on her ass, and nearly to the point of tears she nodded frantically, moving her hips against him in a silent plea.

"Please...yes...please..." she begged once he moved his hand from her mouth, unable to form a complete sentence, and bit her lip hard when he again buried himself inside her, hiding her face in the comforter as he once more began to take her hard and fast. Her toes curled as she struggled to keep up with him, her mind screaming at her to stop the cries of passion she was letting out. But he was hitting that special spot...and he had her so incredibly turned on...

"Cum for me, little girl," he panted, his hands squeezing her hips with a bruising power.

"Only if you cum in me," she whimpered, looking back at him with a pleading expression.

"Fuck, Liv," he rasped, quickly reaching the end, and digging his nails into her he quietly grunted as it finally overcame him, his orgasm triggering hers. They stayed still, enjoying each rippling aftershock before finally forcing themselves to move.

Just as he was about to adjust himself, out of breath from their activities, a sliver of light shone on them, and quickly went away with the sound of someone exclaiming, "I'm so sorry!"

Realizing someone has just seen them, Robert quickly fastened his swimming trunks before rushing out of the bedroom, where he found Pam retreating down the stairs. "Pam!" he called out, trying to get her attention.

"I didn't see anything," she quickly commented, still trying to get away from him.

"Pam, please," he added, on the verge of pleading, and finally she stopped.

"Yes sir?" she asked, her voice barely a nervous squeak.

"Relax, Pam, I'm not mad at you," Robert reassured her once he was standing by her. "I do wonder, however, why you were entering my bedroom?"

"I was trying to find a bathroom," she mumbled, her face beet red.

"I see. Well...I'm not exactly wanting my private life the talk of the office, so I'm hoping this can stay between us?"

"Yes, of course. I won't say anything," she replied in a rush, and before anything else could be said she hurried back downstairs.

Running a hand through his hair, Robert let out a weary sigh as he walked back into the bedroom, where he found Olivia standing, the lights on now and a worried expression on her face. "What just happened?" she asked, clearly confused.

"I, uh...Pam saw us," Robert admitted, his statement making the color leave Olivia's face.

"I have to go," she mumbled, starting to make her way out of the bedroom, when he stopped her.

"Liv, it'll be fine. She won't tell."

"I don't care, Robert. I can't be in the same place as her right now. I'll talk to you later," she replied, and before he could respond she gave him a quick kiss and walked out of the room. Shaking his head, he found himself wondering just what was going to happen now...


	8. Chapter 7

As Olivia pulled into the parking lot of Dunder Mifflin, dread began to tighten up her chest. What if everyone found out? What would they do if they did know about her and Robert? Should she lie, and say it was a one-time thing, or admit that for going on two years they had been secret lovers?

 _"Just go in there, they won't know,"_ she scolded herself, and taking a deep breath she got out of her car and walked into the office.

"Good morning, Erin," she greeted the redhead sitting at the entrance of their work area.

"Good morning, Olivia," Erin replied, the smile she gave clearly forced.

"Everything okay?"

Once more, Erin forced a smile. "Everything is fine."

Sensing something was off, Olivia simply smiled back, dropping the subject as she got settled at her normal work station. As the morning progressed, and all of the others trickled into the office, Olivia could tell something was definitely not right. The normal smiles and light conversation she received were replaced by averted gazes, or shifted over to Erin. Just when she started to wonder what the problem was, Kelly answered it for her.

"Good morning, Mrs. California," Kelly stated as she walked up to the desk, a smug look on her face.

Olivia could feel her stomach drop at this comment. "I...I'm sorry, what?"

"How's your husband, Robert California?" Kelly asked, her tone snide and demanding.

"Kelly, I don't know what...you are..." Olivia started to say, her comment trailing off when she noticed most of the others had their eyes on her. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't play dumb, you're awful at it. We know you slept with Robert at the party," Angela stated bluntly as she placed a stack of papers on their desk.

"So is that how you got hired in?" Kelly asked.

"No!" Olivia exclaimed, mortified at this accusation. "I earned this position, and-"

""Oh, I bet you did," Dwight piped up in the background, making everyone laugh.

Her eyes burning with threatening tears, Olivia snatched up her things and rushed out of the building, passing Robert along the way but not once stopping to look at him, or slowing her pace. Once in her car, she finally allowed her tears to come, humiliated by the comments that had been made, and at that moment feeling ashamed for even thinking about being with Robert. It was unprofessional of her - how did she expect them to react? Of course it made it look as though he would show her favoritism.

Just then, Olivia could hear her phone ringing, and when she saw it was Robert, she hesitated before finally answering. "Hello?"

"Do you mind explaining what that was?" Robert asked, his tone a mixture of confusion, concern and a hint of irritation.

"I'm sorry, Robert. It's just..."

"What?"

"They know," she finally blurted out. "The whole office knows about us."

"I see," he stated simply, pausing a moment before adding, "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Reluctantly, Olivia informed him of the exchanges made, her face burning with embarrassment as she relived it.

"Liv," he murmured, his voice in that moment full of care and concern. "I'm so sorry that happened. This is my fault."

"No, Robert, its mine. I started it that night. I asked you to come upstairs with me," she mumbled. "I don't think I can go back and face everyone. I have to quit."

Robert's heart sank when she said this. "Liv, please don't jump to that conclusion just yet. Why don't you just take the day off, and I'll talk to the office. Let's see how things are at the end of the day."

There was a pause, before she finally replied, "I guess. I'm just going to go to my apartment."

"Do you want me to come by?"

"I don't know right now, but I need to go," she stated, and before he could respond she gave her love and hung up.

Putting his phone away, Robert finally made his way into the office, all communication halting as soon as he stepped through the door.

"Good morning, sir," Erin greeted him, the nervousness in her voice evident.

"Good morning, Erin," he replied, and brought his attention to the room. "Everyone, I need you to stop what you are doing, and listen to me." Quickly, all eyes went to him. "It has been brought to my attention you all were made aware of a fact about my personal life, so I want everything out in the clear. Yes, Olivia and I are seeing each other. We have for quite some time now, but I don't want anyone making accusations of her getting her job because of it. Andy was the one to hire her, not me. I'd also like to point out office relationships are obviously not unheard of here, so refrain from the unnecessary snide comments. We are no different from Jim and Pam, or Erin and Andy. If you have an issue with myself or Olivia, speak to me about it. Starting now, however, the unnecessary bullying stops. Nothing has changed. Have I made myself clear?" Everyone either mumbled their understanding or simply looked away, guilty expressions on everyone's faces.

Feeling as though he got through to everyone, Robert disappeared into the conference room, and dove right into tackling the heavy workload he had for the day. No one dared to bother him, in fear of how he may react.

All through the morning, Robert worked in content silence, grateful for the lack of interruptions. Around three, is when someone finally dared to approach him, and he was greeted to a quiet knocking on the door.

"Come in," Robert called out, still engrossed in his work.

The door creaked, and a quiet voice said, "Robert? I feel like we should talk."

Looking up, Robert found Pam standing there, a timid expression on her face. "Step inside, and shut the door," he instructed, and as soon as she had done so, he added as he pointed at the seat in front of him, "Sit."

She quickly did as he demanded, skittish in his presence. "Robert, I am so sorry..."

Setting down the papers in his hand, Robert leaned back in his chair as he asked, "Could you please enlighten me in how everyone became so informed of my private life? Because the last I knew, you were the only one who had seen us that night, and you specifically said you would not say anything."

"And I didn't...except...it kind of slipped to Jim...and then it just went downhill from there. I never meant for the whole office to know, the last thing I want is to be on your bad side. I'm really sorry."

Sensing her sincerity, Robert replied, "It isn't me you need to apologize to, Pam. Olivia wants to quit over all of this. Any personal feelings aside, all of your actions made a loyal and hard-working individual want to leave the company. Which I don't appreciate, because I believe in finding the best workers I can. I don't care how you do it, but I think it's only fair if you all attempted to make things right."

Pam nodded. "I like Liv...I never meant for her to get hurt..." she commented quietly, guilt on her face. "I really don't care if you see her, sir. I was just more shocked than anything, because...well, you hide it well, so I never got that feeling from you two."

Robert gave a small smile at this. "I'm a businessman, Pam. I know how to remain professional, as does Olivia. I don't believe in involving personal bias, if she were a bad worker she would not be here. The fact I enjoy her company is merely a perk."

It was Pam's turn to smile. "You started seeing her not long after Susan left you, didn't you?"

This took Robert by surprise. "I...well, not that it's any of your business...but yes, I did."

"Your mood changed around when I assume you started seeing her. She obviously makes you happy, so I'm happy for you," Pam replied simply, and stood up. "I'll talk to her, sir. Don't worry," she added, and walked out before Robert could say anymore.

Robert simply sat there for a moment, thinking about Olivia. He never realized she made such an impact on his attitude. Although, the more he thought about it, it emdid/em make sense. She had such a bubbly and contagious attitude, it was hard not to be in a good mood thanks to her.

In a spur of the moment decision, Robert promptly stood up, and grabbing the work he absolutely needed to get done that day, he made his way out of the conference room and towards the exit.

"Robert, where are you going?" Andy asked, standing by the receptionist desk with confusion on his face and in his voice.

"Andy, I've decided to head out early today. I'm sure you and the others can manage just fine without me," Robert informed him, and grabbing his jacket he kept walking out the door, and eventually out of the building entirely.

Olivia was lying in bed, having just dozed off for a nap, when warm lips on hers woke her back up. Still half asleep, she returned the kiss, and finally opened her eyes when they pulled away to see whom it was. "Robert?" she mumbled, looking over at her alarm clock to see the time and then back at him. "What day is it?"

He couldn't help but to laugh at her confusion. "It's still Monday," he informed her as he sat next to her on the bed.

"I...what are you doing here?" she asked as she finally sat up.

Caressing her hair, he commented, "I know it's been a bad day for you, so I wanted to try and make it a little bit better. I hope my company is alright with you?"

Simply smiling, she leaned forward and hugged him around the neck, grateful he decided to come and spend time with her. Her hold tightened on him when he suddenly lifted her up into his arms, cradling her as he carried her through the bedroom. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see," he replied simply, and walked into the master bathroom, setting her on her feet once in there.

Olivia could not help but to smile when she found a bubble bath already drawn, with candles lit along the edge of the bathtub and a bouquet of flowers sitting prettily on her sink. "All this for me?" she asked, looking back at him.

"I told you I wanted to try and make your day better," he stated as he began to undress her. "How am I doing so far?"

"So far so good," she laughed, and accepted his hand when he helped her into the bathtub.

"Just relax, and enjoy it as long as you want. I'll be borrowing your office to finish up a little bit of work," he informed her, and once she nodded he turned on the small stereo she kept in the bathroom, soothing music immediately starting up, and kissing her forehead he exited the room to give her privacy.

Before settling into the warm water, Olivia was about to call back out to Robert, when she noticed additional things sitting on the toilet, and smiled at the fact he had thought of what she would want. Taking a drink of the wine he had poured her, she grabbed the novel she was currently reading, and sinking into the bubbles she picked back up where she had left off, getting sucked into a world of imagination.

An hour later, as Robert finished up the work he had not completed at the office, he noticed Olivia had yet to come see him, and heading back into the bathroom he could not help but to smile when he found her still in the bathtub, once more asleep. Rolling his sleeves up, he walked over to her and sat on the ledge, running his hands along her shoulders in a soft massaging motion. When he felt her beginning to stir, his hands slid lower to cover her breasts, a quiet sigh escaping her lips as he teased her already hard nipples. Going lower, he stroked the flat plane of her stomach, and smirked when he saw her leg discreetly move so he would have easier access to the juncture of her thighs.

"I know you're awake," he murmured, kissing her neck as he stroked her inner thighs.

"And I know you know what I want, so quit teasing me," she replied, her voice a mixture of demanding and pleading. "Please join me?"

Unable to deny her, Robert swiftly disposed of his clothing, and settled in the warm water behind her. Pushing her hair to the side, he pressed soft kisses to her neck, as his hands roamed over her. Allowing herself to melt into his strong embrace, Olivia closed her eyes and let out a content sigh, never growing old of the feel of his hands caressing her. Slowly he explored her entire body, touching her everywhere other than where she wanted his touch the most. As his hand stroked her thigh, she let let out a frustrated whimper, slightly arching her hips in a silent request for him to give her what she wanted. Having pity on the young beauty in his arms at that moment, Robert cupped her sex with his hand, breathing in the scent of her hair as he circled her clit with his fingertips. Quietly whimpering, her head fell back against him as he made sparks of pleasure shoot through her. Even in the water, he could feel how wet she was, which only increased his current arousal. Holding her against him, he quickened his movements, which in return made her whimpers grow more frequent. Her hips started moving against him, her hands clutching at the bathtub as the pressure between her thighs began to build.

"Let go," he whispered, wanting to hear her sweet cries and watch her fall apart.

"Robert...oh...Roberrrrrt!" she exclaimed, arching into him as waves of pleasure overtook her. He watched her as she reached her climax, admiring the way her face scrunched up in ecstasy, and how her nipples puckered as her body quivered and goosebumps covered her skin. His hand stilled once she collapsed onto his chest, and holding her close to him he wrapped her up tightly in his arms.

"I enjoy nothing more in this world than giving you pleasure," he murmured, and kissed her hair.

"Turning slightly, Olivia looked back at him and reached up to kiss him, and as it deepened she turned fully, so that she was facing him. "And I love making you feel good," she purred in his ear, and took his already hard cock in her hand. Robert let out a deep groan as she pumped her hand in long strokes around him.

"God, Liv," he moaned, his head falling back as he rested his arms on the edges of the bathtub. Leaning forward, Olivia kissed the bulge of his Adam's apple, and continued to shower him in kisses as she steadily stroked him. "I want to feel you..." he gasped when he felt himself getting close. She eagerly moved closer to him, positioning herself over his thick cock, and slowly eased onto him, until he was completely sheathed in her. Holding onto his shoulders, she started rolling her hips, making her clit grind against him. His urges getting the better of himself, he firmly grabbed her ass and forced her to move at a much quicker pace as he thrusted up into her.

"Shit, I'm gonna cum again," she panted, another orgasm coursing through her right after she finished saying this. The feel of her squeezing him brought him over the edge, his climax making him groan her name.

They collapsed together once it passed, Robert holding her close to him as her body trembled with aftershocks. "I love you," she sighed, pulling away to look at him.

"I love you too," he replied, and pulled her to him for a soft kiss. Noticing the water has gotten cold, Robert added, "I think it's time to get out of here."

"I agree, I'm all pruny," she commented with a small laugh, and stood up, stepping out of the bathtub to dry off. She handed Robert a towel, and he did the same, the two of them grabbing their clothes and walking into her bedroom to get dressed once more. "Robert?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

Olivia hesitated, before asking, "Do you plan on staying here tonight?"

He looked over at her. "I had planned on it...but if you don't want me to..."

"No, I do. I was just going to ask you to stay in just your boxers if you did," she replied, a shy expression coming to your face.

He smirked at her, and commented as he held out his button up shirt, "Only if you wear just this." Nodding, Olivia took it from him and slipped the shirt on, buttoning it up just enough to leave her cleavage showing.

Extending his hand to her, Robert stated, "I have more planned."

"Oh?" Olivia said in surprise, and took his hand, allowing him to lead her through the apartment. When they got to the living room area, she saw he had the television on, and smiled when she saw it was her favorite show. "Why do you have this on? You hate this show."

"But you love it, and I noticed there were a couple of episodes on your DVR you haven't been able to watch yet. So you sit down, and just relax. I'm going to make us an early dinner," he stated, and once she was seated he maneuvered her to where her legs were stretched out before her on the couch, and covered her up.

"You're being awfully sweet to me," Olivia commented, smiling up at him.

Tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, he replied, "You take such good care of me when you're at my place. I think it's overdue that I return that favor."

She simply smiled once more, and he returned the smile, kissing her before getting up and heading to the kitchen. Olivia's smile widened when she heard him turn on the radio, setting it to a station which played older hits. Was this what marriage felt like? Being domesticated, and having the simplest action make you fall in love all over again with your partner? All she knew is she did not want this bliss to end, and settling further down into the plush cushions, she started the the episode and gave her full attention to the television sitting before her.

Once the meal was finally finished, Robert made his way back into the living room to get Olivia, and could not help but to smile as he walked over to her when he saw how intensely she was watching the show. As she finished fast forwarding through the commercials, he ran his hand along her hair, making her jump and look up at him. "Oh, hi. I didn't hear you," she said with a shy grin.

"I'm not surprised, with how wrapped up you are in this," he chuckled. "Just what is this show about, anyway?"

"It's about this criminal who turns himself into the FBI. He's helping them catch other criminals in return for his immunity. I'm honestly surprised you aren't remotely interested, I thought you liked this sort of thing?"

"I think it's the main character. I just don't like the guy."

"Why not? I think he's kind of cute. He reminds me of you, actually. I think you look like him," Olivia commented, motioning to the show as one of the characters showed up.

Robert squinted at the television, studying the man on the screen. "I don't see it," he replied, making her laugh. "Dinner is done. Care to join me?"

"Of course," she replied with a smile, and accepted his extended hand to help her up. "This looks and smells incredible," she added as she took a seat, thanking him for pulling the chair out for her.

"I would hope so, I thought this was one of your favorites?"

"It is."

"Oh good, my memory isn't as bad as I thought," he joked, and held up two bottles of wine. "Red or white?"

"I am thinking red tonight, thank you," she replied, watching him as he poured them both a glass. Once he was seated, she asked, "So...how was work?"

"The office was fine, I didn't have any interruptions all morning so I was able to get quite a bit of work done." Olivia simply nodded, and sensing she had a deeper motive behind her question, he added, "Pam and I spoke today before I left."

"What did you talk about?"

"What do you think?" With a sheepish expression, she shrugged her shoulders. Chuckling he added, "We discussed what happened today. She seems very regretful of telling Jim about us, because somehow that is where it all went downhill."

"I thought you said she wouldn't tell?"

"She said she wouldn't, but when it comes to spouses things slip. You've told me secrets you were supposed to not tell."

"I guess that's true," she replied with a small laugh.

Taking her hand in his, Robert added, "I don't think she ever meant harm. Things just got out of hand."

Olivia nodded. "I know, it's just...I work hard at my job, and for them to accuse me of fucking my way into this company is what bothered me. I really don't care that they know. What I do care about is them basically doubting my work skills."

"Andy and I both see how dedicated you are to the company. That's all which matters." Olivia smiled at his words, and gave his hand a squeeze. For the rest of the meal they kept a light conversation going, discussing nothing of great importance. Once they completed their meals, Olivia took care of the dirty dishes while Robert put away leftovers, both of them with full bellies and light buzzes.

""I have one final thing for you," Robert informed her as he walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist to hold her close to him.

"And what would that be?" she asked as she continued to wash dishes. Bringing his arms around her, Robert had her put the dish back in the water, and dry her hands before turning her to face him.

"You can say no to this," he commented, and when she nodded he held his hand out to her.

Looking down at his outstretched palm, she frowned when she saw a key in his hand, and looked up at him. "I don't understand," she admitted.

"Well. You mentioned your lease will be up soon, so I was thinking instead of renewing it...why not simply move in with me? We've established you're there more than you are here anyway. You're wasting your money keeping this apartment, in my humble opinion."

A look of disbelief came over her face as she looked down at the key, and then back up at him. "You...want me to move in with you?" Robert nodded, anticipating her response. A smile slowly came over her face, and she added quietly, "I thought you would never ask."

Relief filled him at this. "So is that a yes?"

She laughed at this. "I am telling you yes. Are you sure this is what you want, though? I mean, I thought-" Olivia began, when he cut her off by covering her lips with his. Her arms immediately went around his neck, as his hands roamed over her back as he held her flush against him. Burying her face in his neck, she simply held onto him, the earlier work drama long forgotten by this point. Pulling back, she looked up at him, and with a small smirk commented, "And here I thought I would never be able to be apart of your sex mansion."

"Shut up," he chuckled, once more kissing her. Growing serious, he added, "You make me feel like the luckiest man in the world."

Olivia could not help but to smile at this. "You're not the only lucky one, here," she replied, and leaning up she pressed kisses to the pulse point just below his ear. Closing his eyes, he let out a shuddering breath as his hands kneaded her bottom, and when he could no longer stand it he lifted her up into his arms, carrying her into the bedroom where he made love to her multiple times until the early hours.


	9. Chapter 8

It was going on two in the morning, when Robert pulled into the garage of his home, exhausted from his day of traveling and ready to call it a night. For the past three weeks he had been out of town on a business trip, and for him that meant three weeks without Olivia in his arms, three weeks of sleeping alone, and three weeks of being unable to make love. Grabbing his suitcase, he made his way into the house, and went straight upstairs to his bedroom, planning on putting an end to all of these things right away. He could not help but to smile when he found Olivia fast asleep, a book spread open on her chest. One of the many things he adored about her was that it was a given almost every night she would fall asleep reading. Stripping down to his boxers, Robert carefully got into bed next to her, marking her place in her book before placing it on her nightstand. Bringing his focus back to her, he softly brushed her hair back from her face, the feel of his fingertips tickling her skin waking her up. When her gaze focused on him, she smiled sleepily. "Hi baby," she mumbled, her voice raspy with sleep.

"Hi," he replied with a smile, gazing lovingly at her. She held her arms out to him, and when he moved closer she pulled him to her in a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you're home," she whispered, her breath tickling his neck. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," he murmured, kissing her shoulder. When he went to pull away, she softly grasped his face and pulled him back down for a kiss, her fingers running through his soft curls as her lips meshed with his. When her hands started traveling south, running along his chest before moving down his stomach, he pulled back to look down at her.

"Three weeks is a long time," she commented simply, pulling a small groan from him when she cupped him through his boxers.

"A very long time," he agreed, chuckling when she started pulling on him in an effort to move him. "Someone is being impatient," he added with amusement, giving her what she wanted by moving over her and settling between her thighs.

"I can't help it that I'm dating an incredible lover who is sexy as hell," she stated, watching his hands as they pushed up her shirt, and gave a small whimper when he suddenly closed his lips around one of her nipples, sucking the pert button deep into his mouth as his tongue swirled around it. Her breath caught in her throat when his hand skimmed along her inner thigh, traveling higher and higher until he was toying with the waistband of her panties, and her eyes drifted shut when his fingertips skimmed along her already wet mound.

"It feels like you really missed me," he murmured as he kissed his way down her, giving the occasional nip at her skin.

"More than you know," she replied breathlessly, biting her lip when their gazes met as he pulled her panties down with his teeth and tossed them carelessly over his shoulder. Planting wet kisses on her inner thighs, he breathed in the scent of her arousal, and unable to hold off any longer he covered her pussy with his mouth as he assaulted her aching clit with his tongue. Moaning, she tightly gripped his hair, panting as he made sparks of pleasure shoot through her entire body. It did not take long for her to start feeling the beginning of her climax, and just as she was about to tumble over the edge he pulled back. "What the fuck, Robert?" she cried out in an exasperated tone, making him chuckle.

"Patience, little one, patience," he purred as he stalked his way back up her, a look of hunger and pure lust on his face. She let out a small squeak of surprise when he suddenly pulled her up into a sitting position, confused by his actions, but when he knelt before her she right away understood when he was silently demanding. Her mouth begging to be filled by him, she unbuttoned his boxers, and received a growl from deep within his chest when she withdrew him from the cloth restraint. Immediately, she took him as deep as she could into her throat, pulling another moan from him as she admired the taste and smell of him. She had missed the musky scent of his cologne mixed with his natural scent, and the salty yet sweet taste of his skin on her tongue. Her eyes drifting shut, she allowed him to grip her hair as he fucked her mouth, applying just the right amount of suction she knew would drive him crazy. When she reached up to massage his sack, this was his undoing, and pulling his cock from her mouth he pushed her back against the pillows, quickly reclaiming his place between her thighs. He greedily captured her lips in a heated kiss, and in one swift motion buried himself inside her, making them both moan in ecstasy.

"Fuck, I missed this," he breathed, his hands clutching at the sheets as he moved over her.

"Me too," she whimpered, clinging to him as he once more made her climb higher and higher. Looking up at him with wide eyes, she added with a gasp, "I'm gonna cum...oh god, Robert, I'm gonna cum..."

His eyes never leaving her, he watched as Olivia grew dangerously close to climax, and with no plans of stopping this time he rode her hard and fast, until she fell apart beneath him. "Fuck...Liv..." he groaned, and with a few more quick thrusts he followed shortly after, burying himself to the hilt as he came within her.

"God, I love you," she panted once they collapsed against the pillows, holding him tenderly to her chest as they came down from their sexual highs.

Robert chuckled at this, his laugh vibrating through her entire body. "Is it me you love, or the sex?" he asked teasingly, getting back up on his elbows to look at her.

Olivia giggled. "The sex is always incredible, but it's you I love," she reassured him, and leaned up to softly kiss his lips.

Cupping the back of her neck to pull her closer, he kissed her back tenderly. "I love you too," he mumbled against her lips, making her smile, and carefully he rolled them over to where he was on his back and she was draped across his chest.

"So how was your trip?" she asked after a moment of silence, idly toying with his chest hair.

"Really well, we closed the deal with KM quicker than I had anticipated, and have some solid plans for the future mapped out."

Olivia smiled at this. "I knew you could do it," she commented, and he kissed the top of her head in response.

"How would you feel about accompanying me on my next business trip?" he asked, running his large hand up through her hair and down along her back.

She glanced up at him. "You'd want that?"

"Of course. Why would you think otherwise?"

"You've mentioned many times how your exes always stayed home, and that it was how you preferred it."

"Well perhaps you have made me change my mind," he replied simply, kissing her forehead, and smiling up at him she nuzzled into him, quickly falling back asleep. As he watched her sleep, Robert found himself wondering how he was going to admit to her what he had done...


	10. Chapter 9

"So have you heard about the new girl?" Erin asked as Olivia responded to an email.

"Olivia frowned at this. "New girl?" she asked.

"Yeah, apparently Robert hired a new assistant for when he is in Scranton. I figured you knew, because...you know..."

Olivia smirked at her. "I prefer not to discuss work outside of work. He hadn't mentioned it to me. When is she starting?"

Erin was about to respond, when a young blonde walked up to them, looking not a day older than twenty. "Excuse me, I am looking for Robert?" she commented, looking at both Erin and Olivia.

"And you are?" Olivia asked.

"My name is Brittany, I am supposed to be staring today," the blonde informed them, and Olivia immediately felt a pang of jealousy. Was this girl going to be working close to him every day? Olivia was unsure of how she felt about this. She was beautiful...

"Nice to meet you, Brittany," Erin said in her normal perky tone, and shook her hand. "Let me see if I can find him for you," she added, and quickly walked off to the conference room, leaving Olivia alone with her.

"What's your name?" Brittany asked, bringing her attention to Olivia.

"It's Olivia."

"That's so pretty, my niece has the same name," she commented with a smile.

Olivia forced a smile. "Thank you," she replied, angry at herself for having a such strong feeling of dislike towards this young girl. She seemed sweet, and had not done anything to her.

It was not long before Erin and Robert walked towards them. "Brittany, so wonderful to see you again," Robert stated, shaking her hand. "I see you have met the receptionists, Erin and Olivia."

"Yes I did," Brittany replied, smiling at him.

Robert smiled at her. "Well, let me show you around, and then we can discuss your duties," he replied, and placing a hand between her shoulder blades he walked her around the office, introducing her to the others. Olivia tried to keep her focus on her job, but her attention kept wandering back to the two of them. Why had he not mentioned hiring her? He always mentioned interviews, and when he hired new employees.

"It was going on one, when Brittany walked over to the receptionist desk. "Robert is wanting some coffee, but I noticed there is none made in the break room. Would you mind telling me how to make a pot? I swear, every coffee pot is different," she requested, giving a small laugh at her last statement.

"Yeah, I can just show you. I need some water anyway," Olivia replied, and stood up. Taking Erin's water bottle to fill as well, she lead the way into the break room, reaching above the coffee pot to grab what was needed. "You just put in eight scoops of coffee, make sure there is enough water in there, and hit the 'Start' button. It's really quite easy," Olivia added as she got a pot of coffee going.

"Okay, cool. Thanks so much for showing me."

;"Yeah, you're welcome. So how is your first day going so far?" Olivia asked as she reached into the freezer for some ice.

"I like it. So far everything is pretty easy and straight forward."

"That's good. What do you think about Robert?" Olivia added, hoping she sounded nonchalant with bringing him up. The last thing she wanted was to sound like a jealous lover while at work.

"He is...interesting," Brittany replied with a laugh. "He has been patient so far, but it is hard to read him. Do you get that from him?"

"He has his days where you aren't sure if you'll have a nice conversation with him, or have to steer clear of him, but I like him fine as a boss," Olivia stated as she filled both bottles with water.

"That is exactly what I was thinking! He makes jokes, but it's like he doesn't want you to joke back," Brittany said with another laugh. "I think I'm going to like it here, though."

Olivia simply smiled at this last statement, and made her way back to her desk. She knew she was overreacting, and quite honestly acting childish, but she could not shake the feeling of unease she got from her new coworker...

"Is everything okay?" Robert asked as the two of them laid in bed, the rumble of his voice against her cheek making Olivia close her eyes.

"Why do you ask?" she asked in return as she reopened her eyes, her gaze fixed on the wall.

"You have been quiet all day. Has something upset you?"

She hesitated, before replying, "I just don't understand why you did not tell me about hiring this new girl."

"I'm sorry, Liv, I did not realize I forgot to mention it," he apologized as he stroked her hair. Forcing her to look up at him, he added, "Are you jealous of her?" Looking back down, Olivia shrugged, her face turning beet red. "You are, aren't you?"

"Robert, she is younger, and absolutely gorgeous. Not to mention she will be working closely with you all day. Can you blame me?"

Robert suddenly rolled them over, to where he was above her, making her feel his arousal. "Do you feel that, Liv? YOU do that to me, every single day. Not her, not any other woman. Just you. You are the only woman I want."

Reaching up to touch his cheek, she whispered, "Show me, Robert. Please..." Leaning down to kiss her, he demonstrated his attraction to her, until the early morning hours.


	11. Chapter 10

Olivia walked back into the office, remembering she was supposed to give Robert a message, and frowned when she heard a noise as she stepped into the main area. She walked over to the conference room where he always worked, and saw him sitting there, his facial features scrunched up in what appeared to be a look of pain. Was he hurt? She was about to walk into the room, when he suddenly reached under the table, and her eyes grew wide when Brittany suddenly popped up from underneath, immediately kissing him as she straddled his lap. It was clear to her now it had not been pain on his face...Tears filled Olivia's eyes as she watched them frantically tear at each other's clothes, and when she heard their moans and saw Brittany beginning to move on him, she could no longer bear to watch and backed away, walking back out of the office and down to her car, where she collapsed into a sobbing mess behind the wheel. Her fears had just been confirmed...Robert was cheating on her with his assistant. How long had it been going on? Was this the first time, or had they done this before? As she struggled to regain control of herself, she found herself torn over wanting to get answers, and simply remaining clueless.

Finally calmed down enough to drive away, a million different thoughts ran through her head as she made her way home. What had she done to push him into the arms of another woman? Just last night they had made love, and merely hours before this moment he had proclaimed his love to her. So why did he currently have his assistant riding him like her life depended on it?

Pulling into the driveway of what was now a broken home, Olivia unwillingly made her way inside, and up the stairs to their bedroom. Suddenly drained of all energy, she changed into a pair of sweatpants and a large shirt, before collapsing onto the bed, her body coursing with a multitude of emotions. Burying her face into her pillow, she screamed until her throat was raw, and once more broke down into sobs which shook her entire body, until she finally passed out from exhaustion.

It was an hour later, when Robert finally walked into the house, calling out for Olivia. Frowning at the lack of response, he wandered through each room to search for her, until he finally found her curled up in a tiny ball on their bed, sound asleep. Sitting next to her, he gently shook her, until she began to move. "I'm home," he softly commented, running a hand through her hair, and when she was finally aware of her surroundings she quickly backed away from him. Robert frowned at this, and as he studied her face he asked, "Have you been crying?" She shook her head. "Are you sure? Your eyes are puffy like you have been. You know you can talk to me, Liv."

"I'm fine," she replied curtly, wrapping her arms around her knees. "I just...don't feel well."

He reached out to caress her hair, the slight cringe she gave not going unnoticed by him. "Liv..."

"What?"

"Something is wrong. I can tell."

"I said I'm fine!" she snapped, and getting out of bed she walked away from him, unable to look at him. He watched her leave the room in shock, confused as to what was going on. Did she have a bad day at work? Why was she so irritable? Part of him felt it would be best to give her some space, but going against his better judgment he stood back up and went in search for her, finally finding her in the backyard sitting in one of the lounge chairs. "What do you want?" she asked without looking at him, her voice void of emotion.

"I'm simply trying to figure out what has you so upset this afternoon. I know you claimed everything is okay, but it's quite clear that isn't the case," he commented as he sat in the chair next to her.

After a long moment of silence, she finally looked over at him. "Is there anything you need to tell me?" she asked, a parade of emotions crossing her face.

He frowned. "Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know...maybe something you're keeping a secret from me."

"Liv, I don't know what you're referring to. I have nothing to hide from you."

Her throat and eyes burning with emotion at the blatant lie he just told, she simply nodded. "Okay. Never mind, then. I must have been confused."

"About what? I'm confused as well at this point."

"It's stupid. Don't worry about it."

Despite wanting to understand what was going through her mind, he simply nodded, dropping the subject. "Have you ate?" She shook her head. "Would you like me to cook you something?"

""I'm not very hungry. I may just take a shower and go lie back down."

"Robert glanced at his watch. "At seven?" he commented, raising an eyebrow at her.

She shrugged. "I don't have much of an appetite," she admitted, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Are you getting sick?"

"Maybe..." she mumbled, desperately wanting to be out of his presence.

Before she knew it, he was sitting in front of her on her chair, his gaze intense. Softly but firmly, he grabbed her arms, and when she did nothing he pulled her to him. Despite her anger, Olivia could not deny his strong embrace. "Please talk to me," he whispered in her hair, softly stroking her back with his large hands. Normally, she would be completely sucked into him at a moment like this, but all she could think about was where his hands had been on Brittany.

"Why can't you just be honest with me?" she whispered back, her voice cracking slightly.

"Liv, what do I need to be honest about? Please help me understand."

Something inside her snapped, and suddenly furious she pushed him away. "Are you really going to act like you didn't fuck your assistant after I left work tonight?" she spat.

"I don't...know..." he started to deny, but seeing the fury etched on her face made him shut up. "Liv..."

"How many times, Robert?" she asked, needing to know just how unfaithful he had been. When he did not reply, she repeated, "Robert, tell me how many times this has happened."

"More than once," he mumbled, his gaze down at the ground by this point.

"When did it start?" Once more, he remained silent. "How fucking long, Robert?" she repeated again, her voice rising.

"Since my last business trip," he admitted quietly, his comment making her sick to her stomach. Looking back up at her, he added, "Liv...I am so sorry..."

"Please," she scoffed. "The only reason you're sorry is because you got caught." He simply looked at her, not saying a word. Her eyes once more burning, she added, "I feel like a complete idiot right now. I let my guard down, and once again fell in love with someone who used me. Only this time...I was stupid enough to let you talk me out of my apartment. I was stupid enough to think I had finally found the one...that I finally found the one I'd spend forever with. The worst part is...I was stupid enough to want to have a family with you." Robert swallowed hard, his own eyes growing misty. Shaking her head, she stood up, and with a voice which cracked with emotion, she stated before walking away, "I hope she makes you happy, because I guess I didn't."

He opened his mouth to say something, but ended up just watching her walk away. How stupid could he get? He didn't love Brittany - hell, most of the time he didn't even want her. She had merely been a convenience in a drunken haze the last night of his business trip. The few times they had sex, all he could picture was Olivia. The sexy whimpers she gave...the look of ecstasy she gave him as she came...the way her curves fit into the palm of his hands perfectly...god, what had he done? Not only had he cheated on Breanne with this girl, but he went and hired her to work for him, which resulted in him being unfaithful yet again. Resting his head in his hands, he cursed himself. He fucked up. He knew he had. Could he even fix this? He was not used to feeling helpless like this, so he was truthfully unsure of where to even start in trying to correct his mistakes...but damnit, he knew he had to try...

Going back into the house, Robert grabbed a bottle of whiskey, along with a glass and some ice, and made his way into the pool area, sitting next to the water as he poured himself a drink. This was where it all started...he remembered how damn adorable she looked that first night, passed out on one of the lounge chairs. He remembered how good she felt in his arms as he carried her up into the spare bedroom to let her sleep in peace. He remembered wondering what it would be like to taste her skin and hear moan, and being able to experience said fantasy the very next day. She had completely consumed him since he first kissed those sweet lips, and even now that had not changed. He simply sat in silence as he drank glass after glass, until his feelings were numb and his balance was shaky. Finally deciding to call it a night, he stumbled upstairs, searching for Olivia, and was relieved when he found her in the spare bedroom. Walking over to the bed, he watched her sleep, a smile coming to his face as he did so. She was so goddamn precious, and truthfully he did not deserve her. Craving to be near her, he stripped down to his boxers and got into bed with her, pulling her back tight to his chest. Despite the painful erection he knew was poking her lower back, begging for a release, he simply held her close as he followed her into slumber, indulging in how heavenly it felt to have her in his arms.

It was just past midnight, when Olivia was awoken from her sleep. As she did so, she immediately noticed there was someone in bed with her, the strong arms and scent of them immediately telling her it was Robert. In his sleep, he pulled her closer to him, his arm tightening around her midsection as he pressed his face into the back of her neck. She closed her eyes when his hand started stroking her tummy, wishing she could feel the normal comfort which came from his embrace. Instead, her mind filled with thoughts of him and Brittany, and if he had held her like this. Why did she have to love him so much? She should have known better than to fall in love with someone who had been married multiple times, but he always knew just what to do...and made her feel safe...and before tonight, made her feel so completely wanted and loved...

It was time to go back home. This thought suddenly came to Olivia's mind, and despite the arguments going through her head with herself, deep down she knew this is what she needed. Her parents has moved back to Florida, and all she had in Pennsylvania was an unfaithful partner. It just did not feel right being here anymore. Knowing she needed to make her move before she lost her strength, she carefully move from Robert's arms, and out of bed. She had much to do, and so little of time left...

As Robert woke the following morning, he was greeted to a dull throbbing in his head, and a dry mouth begging for water. Reaching out, he went to pull Olivia back to him, and when sheets were all which greeted him he opened his eyes, finding the bed next to him empty. He looked around the room, and when he found she was not in there at all he got up, making his way through the house in an effort to locate her. Worry began to fill him when he was unsuccessful in finding her anywhere in the house, and as he once more went into their bedroom, it suddenly clicked when he saw her house key lying in the middle of the bed. Opening the closet, he found her side empty, and frantically going over to her dresser he found it also void of clothes.

She was gone.

Numbly, he reached for the phone on his nightstand, and dialed her number, silently begging for her to answer. When her voicemail greeted him, he hung up and threw the phone in anger, sinking down onto the bed as he silently broke down. He lost her, and had no one to blame but himself...


	12. Chapter 11

Months came and went in a blurred haze. Olivia's parents had graciously let her move back in with them while she got back on her feet, which was taking longer than she had anticipated. She knew she needed to try harder to find a new job, but the deep depression she found herself sinking into made her instead go mindlessly through each day, sleeping and hiding away.

She knew she needed to move on. She knew she needed to come to terms with the fact she was single once more, and accept the new found freedom she had which, truthfully, she never wanted. She wanted a warm body to lie next to, and strong arms to hold her. She wanted soft kisses, and hot touches. She could not bring herself to admit it, but she still wanted Robert...

As she stepped out of the shower, Olivia for once found herself in a more positive than normal mood. Drying her hair, she debated with herself on what she should do, and finally decided on going to the local coffee shop to job search on her laptop. Just as she finished getting dressed, she could hear the doorbell ringing. Making her way down the stairs, she wondered who it could be, and when she opened the door she was left speechless.

"Robert...what are you doing here?" Olivia asked after a moment of simply staring at him, a rush of emotions going through her as she looked at her former lover standing before her.

Nervously, he rubbed his neck. "May I come in?" he asked quietly, and after a moment of hesitation, she stepped aside to let him into the house.

"So what do you want?" she asked once the door was shut.

"I...Liv, I can't go on like this. I can't go on with you not in my life. I know this is all my fault, and I take complete responsibility for fucking everything up, but I am begging you to try and find it in your heart to give me one last chance," Robert stated, a look of pleading in his eyes.

"You expect me to just take you back, and forget about the fact that you cheated on me?"

"No, I don't. I know you need time, and I accept that. I know this is going to be hard, but I am willing to do whatever it takes to regain your trust. Just tell me what you need me to do, and I'll do it. I love you, Liv. I'm sorry for making you doubt that, but damnit do I love you so fucking much. This time apart has been hell, and I just couldn't let you go without putting up a fight."

Olivia could feel tears pricking her eyes. "If you love me so much...why did you do it? Why wasn't I enough for you?" she asked quietly, her voice wavering with emotion.

"Liv...you were...you are...I was stupid, and got sucked into the situation. It started as a drunken one night stand, but somehow led to a couple more instances. I truthfully don't know why I let it happen, because every time I was with her...I imagined it was you..."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? Is that your way of condoning your actions? In your head it was me, so you fucking some other girl wasn't actually cheating?"

"No, that isn't what I was getting at." Robert let out a frustrated sigh, not used to struggling with his words like this. "I don't know what to say. I know I hurt you, and I know what I did was unforgivable, but I just...I need you. God, do I need you. I need you in my life. I need us back. Please try to believe me, when I say I am so very sorry for putting you through all this hurt, and that I love you with all of my being. If you let me, I will spend the rest of my life proving that to you."

Tears silently falling down her cheeks, she shook her head. "Damnit, Robert..." she commented softly, looking down. When she felt his hands on her arms, she did not move away, and when he gently pulled her into his arms she broke down.

"God, I've missed you," he whispered, holding her tightly as he caressed her. Unable to respond, she simply cried harder, and softly shushing her he held her to his chest, his own tears silently falling as he attempted to comfort her.

"Why do you have to fuck with my emotions like this?" she cried, hitting his chest with her fist. He simply continued to hold her, letting her get out her feelings. When there was nothing left, she finally pulled back, and with a gentle hand he wiped away her tears. "I don't know if I can do this again..." she admitted, looking up at him with sad eyes.

His heart ached at these words. He knew it was completely his fault if he lost her, but he simply could not give up. "Please, Liv. Give me a chance to make it up to you...give me a chance to show you how much you mean to me."

"You kind of already showed me that..." she mumbled, looking down.

Refraining from responding to her comment, he reached up to run his fingers through those soft locks he adored so much. "I admit, I royally fucked up. I made a massive mistake I have to live with for the rest of my life. I have to live with knowing I hurt you. I don't blame you for feeling the way you do, but...surely, you're not wanting to forget these past two years that easily, because I know I'm not," he murmured, his hand moving forward to caress her cheek. From the way she responded to this, he sensed there was still hope. Leaning in, to where his lips were on the verge of brushing against hers, he added quietly, "Tell me what you want, Olivia."

Finally looking back up at him, she looked into those deep blue eyes, and found herself quickly getting sucked back into his spell. She wanted to stay strong and turn him away, but at that moment he looked and smelled so good... "I want you to kiss me," she whispered, her request barely audible even in their close proximity, and before she could react his warm lips were on hers, soft yet demanding as he sucked on her lower lip. All of her pent up emotions began to burst forth in that moment, and reaching up she tugged hard on his hair as she pushed her body flush against his. Moaning, he lifted her with ease in his arms, pinning her against the wall as their hands feverishly ran over one another. She pulled away and gasped when he started flexing his hips into hers, the feeling of his warm body pressing into hers making sparks of pleasure shoot through her. It had been so long since they last made love, and at that moment she suddenly could not wait another second.

"Where's your bedroom?" he asked, his voice at that low pitch which always made her wet.

"Upstairs, last door on the right," she informed him, and burying her face in his neck she allowed him to carry her upstairs, where he gently laid her down on her bed once they were behind a locked door. Covering her body with his, he kissed her so deeply her head began to spin, the intensity of it making her clutch his shoulders.

When he finally forced himself to pull away, he simply gazed down at her, taking in the wild look in her eyes and how lovely her lips looked red and swollen. "God, you're beautiful," he breathed, and leaning down he kissed her jawline, before sucking on the pulse point where her neck met her shoulder. This made her moan softly, and she let out an even louder moan when he reached between them to slip his hand inside her shorts to stroke her through her panties. "These clothes need to go," he commented, already panting with need, and together they quickly undressed one another, until they were both down to just their undergarments. Desperate to taste her, Robert moved down her body, ravishing it with kisses along the way, until he was level with the juncture of her thighs. Hooking his hands beneath the waistband of her panties, he slowly pulled them down her legs, and tossing them to the ground he kissed his way up both her thighs, his eyes locked with hers the entire time.

Olivia's heart beat wildly in her chest as she watched Robert, her breathing faltering when he grew close to where she wanted him the most. He paused for a brief moment, simply staring intently at her, and finally leaned back down to take her clit into his mouth, the hot wetness of his tongue making her moan loudly as she fell back against the pillows. He pulled her close, groaning at the taste of her arousal, and thrusted two fingers inside her slick passage, his tongue soothing her aching clit as he fucked her with his hand. "Oh fuck," she moaned, her hands entangling in his curls as she watched him. She found the site of his head between her thighs so incredibly sexy, and knew it would not be long before he made her cum. "Don't stop...please..." she panted, her hips moving against him by this point, and when he looked back up at her, his eyes locking with hers, this was her undoing. Crying out his name, she fell apart beneath him, her entire body quivering from the intensity of her orgasm. Robert willingly drank in her essence, and gave one last swipe of his tongue against her clit before making his way back up her.

"You are the sexiest thing I've ever laid my eyes on," he breathed in her ear as he rolled his hips into hers. Purposely pressing his painfully hard erection into her clit, he added, "You do this to me. Just the thought of you makes me so hard I can't think straight. I'm constantly craving to be inside you. My hands are always begging to be touching your soft skin. I'm addicted to the taste of you, so sweet and uniquely you. I am just plain intoxicated by you." As he said this, he freed himself from his boxers and slowly eased into her, both of them moaning at the feel of the other. "God, I can never get enough of you. You're like a drug to me. I'm always thinking about you...yearning for you...needing you...you completely consume me..."

"Robert," she whimpered, her hands clutching at his back, scratching at him as she admired the feel of his muscles rippling beneath her fingertips.

Picking up speed, he entangled his hands in her hair as he added, "I'm taking back what is mine. I want to ruin you for anyone else. I want my name to be the only one you moan. I want to be the only one to see you like this. I am never letting you go. You. Are. Mine."

She once more moaned, knowing what he said was true. Despite his betrayal, she knew her heart was still completely his. "Yes, Robert, yes," she panted, each stroke bringing her higher and higher. She could feel that familiar pressure building up, making her toes curl, when it suddenly exploded like a million fireworks on the Fourth of July. Wrapping her arms around him, her nails biting into his back, she buried her face in his shoulder as she loudly announced her pleasure, and a split second later she felt his warmth as he moaned his own release. Clinging to him, she began to silently weep as she came down from her high, a rush of emotions invading her intensely. Holding her close, his body trembling, Robert pressed his face into her hair, his own emotions a jumbled mess. For a long moment they laid there in silence, the only sound that of their labored breathing. "I love you, Robert," she finally said in a choked whisper once she was able to stop her tears.

Robert covered her face with soft kisses. "I love you too, Olivia," he whispered against her temple. "I love you more than anything else in this world. You are my everything. You're my reason for getting up every morning. You are why I work so hard. You're my happiness...my sunshine...and I want you to be all mine until I take my last breath."

Softly running her hands along his back, she nuzzled his neck, giving soft nips and kisses which made him break out in goosebumps. "I don't want to lose you...lose us..."

He gently pulled away, rolling them over to where she was draped over him. "I don't either. Which is why I took it upon myself to make some life changes, as a way for us to put a close to this chapter, and let a new one begin."

Getting up into her elbow, she looked down at him. "I'm listening," she stated, encouraging him to go further into detail.

He gave a light smirk at this. "Well. For starters, I will no longer be primarily at the Scranton location. I have decided to settle down here, away from everything which had conspired. I decided to let Brittany go, because from strictly a professional standpoint, there will no longer be a need for her. However, we both know there are ulterior reasons as well..."

Olivia nodded in acknowledgment. "Have you seen her since I left?"

"Other than at work, no. I have not done anything non-work related with her." When she did not respond, Robert grabbed her hand and softly kissed her knuckles, nuzzling his cheek against the back of her hand, before adding, "I have also decided to sell both my home in Scranton, and my condo here, and I want us to pick a place together. I want to give you the home you've always dreamt of. If you can find it in you to take this step with me, I'm leaving the decision entirely up to you. I'll simply sign the papers and sign the check."

She could not help but to smile at this. "Robert, you love your places. I wouldn't want you to sell them."

"That may already be done."

Olivia raised an eyebrow at him. "You already sold them?" He nodded. "Before you even talked to me?" Again, he nodded. "But why? What if I had completely rejected you?"

He shrugged. "I planned to buy a new place anyway. I wanted change."

She looked down at him in silence for a long moment, before quietly commenting, "Robert, you said yourself that was your dream home..."

Capturing a strand of her hair and letting it sift through his fingers, he remained silent for a moment before replying, "My dream home is wherever you'll be." Unable to respond to this, she ran a hand along his chest, watching as he closed his eyes to her touch. Leaning down, she playfully bit his nipple, making him give a slight jump, before soothing it with her tongue. A groan rumbled in his chest at this, and he squirmed slightly as she continued to tease the pert bud. She felt his hands squeezing her, kneading the flesh beneath his fingertips, when suddenly she was once more on her back, and he was once more between her thighs. "You are so fucking addicting," he whispered against her lips, as his hand found found its way between them. She gasped and gave an involuntary buck of her hips when he started rubbing the length of his already hard cock against her clit and nether lips. His libido still amazed her, despite having known this about him since their first time together.

"I don't...think..." she started to say, but trailed off as her eyes slipped shut. The way he was stroking her made it impossible to think straight.

He stopped his movements. "You don't think what?" he asked, wanting to know what was going through her head.

She reopened her eyes, and hesitated before replying, "I was going to say...I don't think we should involve sex at first, while we try to fix things...but I kind of don't want you to stop..."

He smirked at her last statement, and leaned down to kiss her softly. "I've done it before for you. I can do it again, if need be," he quietly stated.

"I just- ohhhh fuck, Robert," she started to reply, when he cut her off by slowly easing into her once more, making her back arch and her eyes roll back in her head.

"But if you think I'm going to stop right now without making you scream my name, think again," he growled in her ear, making her entire body break out in goosebumps. "Would you like for me to do that? Do you want me to make you see stars?" he added, murmuring this in her ear as he slowly rolled his hips into hers, and she quickly nodded.

"Yes...I need it..." she replied, already panting from his administrations.

"Mm, always so wanton...I've always loved that about you..." he commented as he steadily increased his pace.

"You do that to me," she whispered in his ear, her comment making him growl, and grasping her jaw he claimed her lips with his as he drove home.

"Oh god," she cried, already growing dangerously close to once more toppling over the edge.

"That's it, let go. Let me feel you," he panted, putting all his force behind his thrusts, and she in return wound her legs as tightly as possible around his waist. One hand grasping his hair, her free hand clutched at his back as she braced herself for what was about to happen, and when she announced her orgasm he once more covered her mouth with his, swallowing her cries as he moaned against her while his own climax overtook him. Resting his forehead against her collarbone, he held himself up as he struggled to catch his breath, his entire body covered in a thin film of sweat. She gently pulled him down, accepting his weight, and buried her fingers in his now damp curls as she cradled him to her chest. After a long moment, he pulled back, and smirked when he saw she was passed out from exhaustion. Cautiously, he moved over, and settling behind her he cradled her tightly to his chest, taking in how good it felt to once more have her in his arms before joining her in slumber.


	13. Chapter 12

As the two of them followed the Realtor through a potential home, wandering from room to room, Robert quietly studied Olivia, watching her reactions and trying to decipher what she was thinking.

"Alright, you two, I think this is the crowning point of this house. I think you're really going to like it," the Realtor commented as she lead them to double doors leading back outside, and when she opened them Robert noticed the small, nearly inaudible gasp Olivia gave.

"This is...wow. This is gorgeous," Olivia replied as she took in the scenery. The backyard of the house looked out over a clear lake, with nothing but full trees greeting them around the entire body of water. Robert had really paid attention to what she said she was looking for, because the house had everything she always wanted in a home.

"I knew you'd like it. This lake is one of the best ones in the area. I have a small cabin on another part of it, and the water is always perfect," the Realtor said as she walked over to Olivia. "So what are we thinking? Could this be the one?"

Olivia looked at the Realtor, and then Robert. "It's beautiful...but I think I'd like to talk it over before making such a big decision."

"I completely understand, you've looked at multiple ones today, so I'm sure you want to think more on it. Well, to be honest this was the last house I had to show you, so at this point I'd say we can part ways," the realtor said. With a smile, she added, "It's been an absolute pleasure spending the day with you two, and if you have any questions or concerns please feel free to contact me at my personal number."

"Thank you, Amber. We will be getting in touch with you soon," Robert replied, and they all shook hands before going back to their vehicles. As he drove, he glanced over at Olivia, and could tell she was deep in thought. Reaching over, he softly took her hand in his and asked, "What are you thinking about?"

She glanced over at him. "Everything. Us, house hunting, job hunting for myself...it's just a lot of things at once, and quite honestly it's a bit overwhelming."

He gave her hand a light squeeze, affectionately stroking the back of it with his thumb. "What can I do to make it better?" She shrugged, her gaze fixed on the window. While they were slowly getting back to where they had been, it was clear there was still a strain on their relationship. However, Robert kept his patience, doing whatever it was Olivia wanted or needed. If she needed to not be around him, he gave her space. If she needed him to come and hold her at two in the morning, he came running willingly. He knew he must be pretty head over heels for the girl if he was willing to do anything for her, and by god he refused to let her go without a fight. "Well, I have some plans for us this weekend, so maybe that will help distract you."

She looked back over at him. "Plans?" He nodded. "Like what?"

"Oh, you'll see," he replied simply, casting a grin her way.

Olivia couldn't help but to smile back, but that smile turned into a frown when she realized they were going a way she was unfamiliar with. "Where are we going?"

"You ask too many questions," he chuckled. "Can't I surprise you from time to time?"

His comment pulled another smile from her. "I won't object to surprises," she replied, and he once more smiled back, bringing her hand up to kiss the back of it. Olivia desperately wanted to let go, and allow herself to accept the love she felt for him, but from time to time the memory of seeing him in that conference room would resurface, making her push him away. She was grateful for the never-ending patience he showed, a small voice in the back of her head always pleading he did not give up on her. As she watched the scenery go by, she hoped perhaps whatever he had planned might help her finally get past everything which had conspired.

Two hours later, Robert parked the car, and glanced over at his sleeping passenger, simply admiring her. She always looked so damn beautiful, and he never grew tired of watching her, studying every last detail about the woman he loved. Reaching over, he softly brushed her hair back, before gently rubbing her shoulder. "Liv, wake up," he said quietly, giving her a light shake, and she finally began to stir.

"I fell asleep?" She mumbled, stifling a yawn as she stretched.

"You slept almost all of the drive," he informed her as he took off his seat belt. "We are here."

She looked around as she unhooked her seat belt as well. "A hotel?" she asked, looking at him with confusion.

"I got us a room for the weekend. Consider it a mini vacation," he explained, and got out of the car, walking around to her side of the vehicle to open her door.

"But I didn't pack anything," she commented, accepting his hand as she got out of the car.

"Quit worrying so much, I promise I thought of everything, and even if that weren't the case we are close to stores," he informed her, and placed a hand on the small of her back. "Now, would you do me the honor of joining me this weekend?"

Giving a small smile, she nodded and leaned up to kiss his cheek. Robert smiled back, and tightening his arm around her led her inside. Once they were checked into their room, he led the way to their temporary living arrangement, watching her as she looked around in awe. "This place looks like it costs a fortune," she commented once they were on their proper floor and making their way down the hall.

"I wanted to get the best for you," he replied as they stopped in front of a door, and opening it he held the door open for her to walk in.

As soon as she stepped through the door, Olivia's jaw dropped. The suite he had paid for was nearly as big as her old apartment, and completely decorated in a sleek, modern look. Walking forward into the main living space, she looked out the large windows, and gasped when she finally saw the view. "Robert..." she started, her words trailing off, and when he slid his arms around her midsection, she turned to face him. "This is incredible. You really got this for us?"

With a smirk, he nodded. "I fully plan on completely spoiling you over the next couple of days," he replied, and she took him by surprise by pulling him down for a kiss. His large hands slipping underneath her shirt to stroke her back, he kissed her back willingly, pulling her flush against him. When she finally pulled back, they shared a smile. "Go explore, see the rest of it," he instructed, and gave her bottom a light swat once she turned around.

Walking throughout the suite, she looked it over thoroughly, checking out every little thing about the room. When she got to the closet in the bedroom area, she looked in, and frowned. "Robert?" she called out.

A few moments later, he walked into the room.. "Yes?"

"I think someone forgot their clothes in our room," she commented, looking at the garments hanging up.

Pushing her hair to the side, he pressed a kiss to her neck before murmuring, "No one forgot anything." She looked back at him with a confused expression. "I told you I had everything thought of for this trip. Take a look, let me know if there's anything you don't like or anything you still need."

Remaining silent, she studied each item of clothing. Turning back around to face him, she asked quietly, "You really got this all for me?"

He nodded. "You don't buy yourself things often enough, so I figured you'd like some new clothes. You deserve the world, Liv, and I will do anything to always make sure you're happy."

Simply smiling at this, she buried herself against him, and he responded by wrapping her up tightly in his arms. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You don't have to thank me, but you are more than welcome, my dear," he replied quietly, and kissed her hair before gently pulling her back. "Pick out one of those dresses, and get changed. I'm taking you out."

A grin once more breaking out on her face, she brought her attention back to the closet to decide which outfit she wanted to wear for the evening. It seemed to him his plans were so far working. He simply hoped things kept going up from here.

Once the door was unlocked, Olivia and Robert stumbled into the room, Robert trying his best to keep a hold on Olivia. Between the restaurant and casino he took her to, she had apparently consumed more alcohol than he realized, for at that moment she was very buzzed.

"I haven't had this much fun in a long time!" she gushed, holding onto his arm as she toed off her high heels.

Robert smirked at her. "I'm glad you had a good time," he replied as he held onto her, making sure she did not fall. "You had some pretty good luck at the casino, I'm impressed with how much you won."

Once she was finally barefoot, she looked up at him and smiled. "Maybe you're my lucky charm," she commented, her statement taking him by surprise. Unsure of what to say, he simply smiled back, and softly stroked her cheek. "Go sit down on the couch."

He frowned. "Why should I do that?"

"Because I said so." When he still wouldn't move, she added, "You'll see. Just go, okay?"

He chuckled when she started pushing on him, and giving a small shake of his head he did as she asked, taking a seat on the couch in the main living space. Drumming his fingers on the arm, he waited patiently to see what Olivia had planned, and when music started playing he looked around in confusion. When she stepped into the room, he looked over at her, and his mouth grew dry when he saw her. She had let her hair down, which fell in a wild mess around her face. He noticed she found the negligees he had bought her, and had changed into the soft lilac one which happened to be his favorite. She looked absolutely delicious.

"You know, I got to thinking on the drive back here," she commented as she walked over to him.

Struggling to find his voice, he finally got out, "Is that so?"

She nodded. "I realized something," she stated as she stopped right in front of him.

"And what would that be?"

Swinging her leg up over his lap to straddle him, she replied, "I really want to give you a lap dance." Robert's pulse was pounding in his ears as he simply looked up at her. She was already making his body react to her, and she hadn't even done anything yet. Lightly biting her lip, she asked, "Would you like something like that?"

He swallowed hard. "Liv..."

"Hmm?" she mumbled, nuzzling her nose against him.

"I...I feel like you're only wanting to do this because you're a bit tipsy. You don't have to do anything you think you'll regret later. I-"

"Shh," she cut him off, pulling back to look at him. "I thought about this before I even had my first drink. I may be drunk, but I know what I'm doing."

Her statement took him by surprise. "Is that so?"

She nodded with a smile, and as she stared to move on his lap, she continued, "You looked so good today. I know I have been distant, but you've had me thinking dirty things all day."

A growl rumbled deep in his chest. "Like what?"

She went to reply, when she felt his hands on her, and abruptly pulled them away, making them lie flat against the couch. "No touching, or I stop. Got it?"

With a small smirk, he kept his hands where she had placed them, and replied, "I'll behave, now tell me about these thoughts."

Rolling her hips on him, making him bite back a groan, she continued, "My mind wandered to many things. Giving you head while you drive...having a quickie in one of the houses we looked at...jerking you off under the table at the restaurant...I think you get the idea." His breathing heavy by this point, he nodded, his eyes going over her body and watching her movements intently. Turning around, to where her back was pressed against his chest, she grabbed his hands and kept them over hers as she ran her hands over her body, all the while still moving seductively on him. It was killing him to feel her curves under his hands, but not actually be able to touch her. As one hand continued to explore the front of her body, the other went lower, and Robert couldn't help the quiet groan which escaped his lips when she started to pleasure herself. Turning her head, she gave a soft moan before whispering, "Am I driving you crazy yet?"

"More than you know," he murmured, every part of him aching for her. Turning back around, her thighs gripped his as she once more straddled him, and took him by surprise when she grabbed him through his pants. His eyes drifted shut, and his head fell back as she started stroking him, her hand feeling incredible even through the layers of fabric.

"You are so fucking sexy," she whispered in his ear, licking the shell of it as her hand continued to tug and stroke his growing length.

"You're the sexy one here," he replied, panting by this point. His hips took on a mind of their own, and began to move against her motions, trying to put more friction on his now fully erect cock.

As she pressed feather-light kisses against his jawline, on occasion her tongue darting out to lick his skin, she squeezed harder, finally pulling a moan from him. "I get the feeling I could make you come like this," she commented, pulling back enough to study him as she continued to move her hand over the hardness in his pants.

"I don't doubt that," he replied quietly, gritting his teeth as his fingers dug into the cushions of the couch. When she gave him another firm squeeze, he gave another throaty moan, thrusting against her hand with more force. With each movement, he climbed higher and higher, bringing him that much closer to what was desperately trying to achieve.

"I want you to come for me," she sighed in his ear, biting his earlobe as she pressed her palm into him, giving him the friction he wanted in that moment.

At this, Robert fell apart beneath her, biting down on her shoulder as his hips bucked desperately into her hand. He knew he should be embarrassed by the fact he just came in his pants, but truthfully he was so turned on he didn't give a damn. Despite how badly his hands itched to have her skin beneath them, he kept them pressed into the couch, his knuckles white from the grip he had on it. "Liv," he rasped when she began to once more grind her hips into him. Finally having mercy, she gently grasped his hands, and raising them up she placed them over her breasts, sighing at the feel of how his warm hands felt even through the fabric.

Groaning, he immediately began to knead and massage the flesh beneath his palms. When he looked up at her, and saw the look on her face, something in him snapped, and abruptly standing with her in his arms, he quickly made his way into the bedroom. As the two of them fell onto the mattress, his lips found hers in a heated kiss, his tongue stroking hers as his hands entangled in her hair. Moaning against him, her legs wound around his waist as her hands made their way under his shirt to stroke and scratch his back. "God, I need you so bad," she panted once they finally pulled apart, reaching down between them to frantically undo his pants. With his help, they managed to push his boxers and pants down to his thighs, and as soon as he was free he reached down to cup her sex, the wetness which greeted him letting him know she was more than ready.

Pinning her hands down above her head with one of his hands, he used his free hand to position himself, and once he was aligned properly he sank into her, the two of them moaning simultaneously.. "Fuck," he gasped, immediately setting in a steady rhythm.

"It's been so long...I'm so sorry..." she quietly commented, tears pricking her eyes at the wave of multiple emotions going through her.

"Shh, just let me love you," he whispered, stroking her face and hair with his free hand. Nodding, she leaned up to capture his lips with hers, moaning into his mouth as he moved hard and fast over her. When he felt her tugging against his grip, he tightened his hand on hers, and pulled back. "Now it's your turn to not touch," he commented, and when he wrapped his other hand around her throat her eyes rolled back into her head. He had originally planned to make slow, sweet love to her, but his pent up needs apparently had other plans. He knew he would have all night for romance, but in that moment what he needed came from carnal instincts.

"Oh god...Robert..." she whimpered, her brow burrowed as her hips crashed recklessly into his.

Leaning back down, he brought his mouth to her ear, and letting his lips brush against her he murmured quietly, "Come for me."

At this, she fell apart around him, her back arched and her head thrown back as she squeezed him tightly. Burying himself within her, he quietly grunted as his own pleasure overtook him, and once it finally passed he rolled over onto his back, bringing her with him. As they caught their breath they laid there in a tangled mess of limbs and disheveled clothing, neither of them wanting to move from the warmth of the other. "God, I needed that," Olivia finally said with a sigh, making Robert smirk. "I'm sorry it took me so long to want this again."

"Stop, you have nothing to apologize for," he replied. He paused for a moment, softly stroking her hair, before adding, "I am so in love with you, Liv."

She looked up at him with a smile. "And I am so in love with you," she replied, and leaned up to kiss him softly.

When he noticed her settling into her normal sleep position, he commented, "Oh no you don't. Don't even think about trying to fall asleep." She gave a small grumble of protest, and then squeaked with surprise when he abruptly rolled her onto her back.

"Robert-" she began, when he suddenly silenced her by capturing her lips with his. Sighing, she willingly kissed him back as her fingers sank into his hair, writhing as his hands began to delve under her negligee and leisurely roam over her sensitive skin. Pulling back, he swiftly removed the flimsy piece of material, his eyes darkening as he appreciated the view of her bared form. Lower his kisses moved, worshiping every inch of her bare skin, until he was level with the juncture of her thighs.

"I've missed the taste of you," he murmured, before covering her clit with his mouth. She gasped at the feel of his hot tongue, her eyes rolling back as he assaulted her overly sensitive clit. Expertly, he made her spiral higher and higher, bringing her to the edge only to slow back down, letting her cool off for a minute before repeating the same torture.

"Damnit, Robert, please," she pleaded after he did this for the third time, the sensations he was giving her becoming painful.

"Pulling away, he kissed back up her body, looking down at her with a mischievous expression. "Tell me what you want," he purred, trailing his fingers along her skin and making goosebumps form all over her.

"I...I want..."

"Yes?"

She whimpered when his hand grew dangerously close to her aching clit. "Please make me come," she finally got out, letting out a cry of surprise when his fingertips suddenly pressed into her clit.

"Is that what you want?" He asked as he moved his hand in firm circles, and she nodded, looking up at him with wide eyes. "You want me to make you come?" He asked, and she quickly nodded. "I don't think I should let you."

"Yes! Please...please..." she panted, her pleasure once more quickly growing. Having pity on her, he kept moving his fingers in rapid circles, until she loudly announced her pleasure, coating his fingers in her essence as she trembled with her release. When she finally grew limp, and looked up at him, he brought his hand up and cleaned his fingers, the two of them watching each other intently as he did so. Reaching down, she pushed at his bottoms to get him to remove them, and once he was equally nude she took him into her hand, her action making him give a soft gasp. With her free hand, she pulled him down for a kiss, groaning quietly at the taste of herself on his lips. Pressing his face into her neck, he gave quiet pants and moans as she slowly stroked him, using his precum as lube. Just when he was about to topple over the edge, his hips arching into her by this point, she suddenly stopped, making him quickly look down at her with dazed eyes and his face flushed.

"What...why?" He said simply, making her grin.

"Just doing the same thing you did to me," she replied smugly, and squeaked with surprise when he suddenly moved over her, letting out a mixture of giggles and moans as he kissed and sucked the soft skin on her neck.

"Who do you think you are, teasing me like that?" He growled, rubbing his length against her clit.

Olivia bit her lip at this. "Don't worry, Robert, I want you to come...as long as it's in me," she whispered, her comment making him let out a low moan as a shudder ran through him.

"Fuck, you're so sexy," he rasped, bringing his kisses to her lips, and reaching down he positioned himself to slowly ease into her. She moaned into his mouth as he did so, holding onto his shoulders as he gently thrusted into her. Looking up at him, Olivia found her gaze locking with his as he made love to her softly.

"You feel so good...please don't stop," she whispered, her eyes drifting shut when she once more felt that coil. Twice, he brought her to a trembling climax, before finally joining her over the edge once more, the two of them collapsing a sweaty mess onto the sheets.

It was not long before Robert noticed she was already fast asleep, smirking at the thought that he had worn her out so thoroughly. With the last bit of strength he had, he got them both beneath the covers, and quickly followed her in slumber.


	14. Chapter 13

The following morning, as Robert woke up, a lazy smile came to his lips when he immediately noticed Olivia wrapped snugly around him. Last night made him feel like finally they were moving in the right direction, which was back to where they had once been. Kissing the crown of her head, he breathed in the sweet smell of her hair, his actions making her stir slightly. He had meant to slip out of the bed without disrupting her, but as soon as he started to move away she became more awake, grumbling as she held onto him.

"No," she mumbled, clearly not planning on letting him go anywhere.

"Liv, go back to sleep," he softly encouraged her, trying to pry her arms from around him, but she kept a firm hold on him.

"No, please don't leave me," she quietly complained, burying her face into his chest.

With a small smile, Robert shook his head. "Alright, I'm not going anywhere," he reassured her as he settled back down into the mattress.

Olivia gave a small murmur of approval, nuzzling against him once he stilled. "You're so warm and cozy," she commented, idly toying with his chest hair.

He gave a quiet chuckle. "Am I?" He inquired, receiving a simple nod in response. When he felt her hand starting to travel further south, he glanced down, an eyebrow cocked as he watched her intently. Leisurely, she allowed her fingertips to trail over his warm skin, idly toying with the hair on his chest from time to time as she did so. Kissing her hair, he closed his eyes as he allowed her to do so, noting to himself he had missed this. He gave a slight jump when her hand was suddenly on his thigh, stroking dangerously close to his stirring cock. When he reopened his eyes, he watched her as she licked the palm of her hand. "Liv..." he whispered, and gave a quiet moan when she finally wrapped her small fingers around his thick cock, squeezing lightly as she slowly stroked him. Just as he was about to get lost in what she was doing, she suddenly stopped, making him look up at her with questioning eyes. Smirking, she gave him a quick peck on the lips before disappearing beneath the covers, muffled giggles coming up from her. He could feel her moving around, and let out a curse when her hot mouth was suddenly smothering his engorged shaft. Unable to think, or even move, he simply watched the movement of the cover as she took him down her throat, sucking hard as her tongue massaged the underside of his cock. His hands fisted in the sheets as his hips arched up into her assault, a tingling coil already beginning to form in the pit of his stomach.

Not wanting to finish in her mouth, he reached down and pulled her back up, his lips crushing hers as he had her straddle his waist. Taking his face in her hands, she rubbed against his length, whimpering with need. "I want to fuck you so bad," she whispered against his lips, her tongue darting out playfully to lick at him.

"Then fuck me, baby," he quietly replied, moaning when she suddenly sank down onto him. Sitting back, she brought his hands up to cover her breasts, her own remaining in place over his as she rode him, starting out slow and leisurely. Sliding his hands down her torso, he tightly gripped her waist as he encouraged her to move faster on him, the way she was grinding on him making her entire body tingle.

"God, you feel so good," she whimpered, her nails biting into his chest as she braced herself against him.

When she started bouncing on his cock, his gaze went to where they were joined, watching as he repeatedly disappeared into her. When he felt his climax approaching, he braced his feet against the mattress as he took over the pace, his hands tightening even more on her waist as he drove up into her. "Play with your clit," he growled, a groan of approval rumbling in the back of his throat as he watched her fingers move in quick circles.

"Shit...Robert..." she gasped, pressing harder, and as she fell apart her eyes rolled back and she momentarily forgot how to breathe.

"Fuck...Liv..." he panted, and let out a breathy moan as he came in hot, throbbing spurts. Once it passed, Olivia collapsed onto his chest, her cheek pressed to his warm skin as they both struggled to catch their breath. "Mm, morning," he murmured, idly stroking her back, and she gave a small laugh in return.

Getting up on her elbows, she grinned down at him, and gave him a soft kiss before replying, "Morning."

"You know, I'm perfectly okay with that being my alarm clock," he commented, making her laugh once more.

"I'm never one to complain about morning sex, so that sounds fine to me." Robert smirked at her comment. "So what are the plans for the day?"

"I didn't really have anything planned until tonight, I wanted to leave what most of the plans up to you. What would you like to do?"

"She thought for a moment, and finally gave a slow smile. "The beach sounds nice," she commented.

Robert returned the smile. "Well then let's get ready for the beach," he replied, and gave her a kiss before getting out of bed to get ready for the day.

 **) ) ) )**

As he waited patiently for Olivia to finish, Robert browsed through the selection of beach towels, debating on which would be the best option.

"Robert, are you out there?" Olivia finally called out, and he immediately stepped back over to the dressing room.

"I'm right here," he reassured her, and she cracked the door to peak out before finally opening the door further. "Well? What do you think?" she asked, glancing down at herself and then back up at him.

Robert found himself unable to form words for a moment, and simply twirled his finger to have her spin around. The bikini she had picked out was a lovely mint green, complimenting her warm tan beautifully. "You look amazing," he finally replied, biting his lip lightly as he once more looked her over.

She smiled up at him, and gave a small noise of surprise when he suddenly moved into the dressing room with her. "Robert, what are you doing?" she whispered as he locked the door, and made another small noise in the back of her throat when he leaned down to kiss and suck her neck. Her heartbeat quickened when she felt him tugging impatiently at the strings of her bottoms, and once they were finally tossed carelessly to the floor his lips found hers as he lifted her up and pressed her back into the wall. "We're in public," she added with another whisper, softly panting by this point.

"All the more reason to make it quick," he breathed in her ear as he fumbled with the fly of his shorts, and once he was finally freed he immediately lowered her onto his cock, once more kissing her to muffle the quiet noises she was making. "Shush," he whispered in her ear, and when she nodded he started carefully thrusting into her. Both of them were so turned on, that they knew it would not take much to make them fall apart.

Olivia bit down on his shoulder and clawed at his back as his hips flexed into hers, the nearly silent noises he was making only turning her on even more with each thrust. "I'm so close…please come in me…" she quietly panted, and with a few more thrusts they both tumbled over the edge, their faces buried in each other as they fought to keep quiet. Once it finally passed, he once more kissed her, before gently placing her back on her feet. "So is that your way of saying you want me to pick this once?" she asked teasingly.

He gave a low chuckle. "Was I able to persuade you?"

She simply giggled, and kissed him once more before getting dressed and stepping out of the changing room to pay for her purchase.

 **( ( ( (**

Glancing up from his book, Robert looked down at Olivia and simply watched her as she basked in the glow of the sun. He knew how fond of the water she was, and always enjoyed seeing her gain so much happiness from it.

Reaching into the small cooler they brought along, he pulled out a beer, and opening it took a long drink before going back to reading. "Will you please hand me one?" he suddenly heard Olivia ask, and when he looked back over he found her up on her elbows staring at him.

"Of course," he replied, and grabbing another bottle he opened it before handing it to her.

With a smile she thanked him, and took a drink as well. "It is such a gorgeous day," she commented, lying back down on the towel. Looking back over at Robert, she added, "Is there any way I could talk you into getting in the water with me?"

Robert raised an eyebrow. "You aren't going to give this up, are you?"

Olivia shook her head, and with a coy smile commented, "I promise I will make it worth it."

He smirked at this, and shaking his head marked his place in the book before removing his shirt. "Alright, alright, let's go," he finally agreed, and she gave a small cheer of approval before hopping up. Grabbing his hand, she led the way out to the water, and slowly they waded further out until the water was close to their shoulders.

"I could stay out here all day," she commented, hopping onto Robert's back.

He chuckled at this, slipping his arms under her knees to hold her up, and walked around aimlessly as they made light conversation. "Why don't you come around so I can see you?" he requested at one point, pulling on her to move her, and giving him what he wanted she swam around to the front of him. Robert smiled down at her, and grasping her waist he simply looked at her. Smiling back, she leaned up to kiss him, and just when she thought he would kiss her back he suddenly lifted her up, and threw her as far as he could. She squealed as she flew through the air, and when she popped back up from under the water she giggled profusely.

"Dick," she laughed, giving him a splash, which ended up leading to a small splashing competition. By the end of it, they both were laughing so hard their faces hurt. "See? Now is this so bad?" she asked as she moved closer to him, and wound her arms around his neck.

"You're here, so of course it isn't bad," he replied with a grin as he lifted her into his arms once more, and holding her tight to him he kissed her tenderly, the saltiness of the water on her lips and the sweetness of her drink lingering on her tongue an addicting mixture. He jumped slightly when he felt her hands sliding down his stomach, and pulled back when he felt her pulling at the strings of his swimming trunks. "What are you doing?" he whispered, suddenly very much aware of the other people around him.

"I said I was going to make it worth it," she replied, and he gave a quiet curse when her hand wrapped around his cock.

"Liv, there are too many people around," he softly commented, not wanting to make what was happening apparent to anyone else.

"No one can see. So be discreet, and I just might give you what you want," she replied, and nipped at his jaw line as her grip on him tightened.

Clenching his teeth, Robert pressed his face into her neck as her hand moved quicker on his growing cock. "You are such a fucking tease," he growled, making her give a small giggle.

"I'm only a tease if I don't let you come, and I have every intention of making you do so," she softly replied in his ear, her words making him shudder. Tightly grasping her thighs, he thrusted his hips into her motions, quietly begging her to keep going. "Come for me, Robert," she softly sighed in his ear, and it was at this he lost it, biting hard on her shoulder to keep from making any noises.

Once it passed he let out a sigh, and kissed her neck before pulling back. "You were right, you did make it worth it," he commented, making her laugh, and pulled her back to him to kiss her lips. "We need to get going, though. I do have plans for this afternoon, and we only have so much time to get ready for it."

She gave a small pout. "Okay, let's go then," she agreed reluctantly, and gave him one more kiss before the two of them made their way out of the water to dry off and head back to their hotel room.

 **) ) ) )**

As Olivia made her way out of the hotel, she found herself quite confused over just what Robert had planned. As soon as they had got back to the room, he had quickly showered and left to run errands pertaining to that evening. At first, Olivia did not think anything of it, but when someone showed up at her room to do her hair and makeup, that is when the confusion set in. Not long after the person had left, the results making her feel like a princess, Olivia received a text from Robert informing her there would be someone arriving to pick her up. Walking out of the building, she found a gentleman standing next to a sleek black limousine waiting patiently.

"Did Robert California send you?" she asked as she approached him.

The gentleman looked at her. "Yes ma'am, I will be your driver for tonight," he informed her, and opened the door for her to get into the vehicle. Once she was seated in the plush seat, he made his way to the driver side, and as he got in he added, "My name is Stanley, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you as well, Stanley," she replied with a smile, and reaching into her purse she sent Robert a quick text letting him know she was on her way to him before looking out the window to watch the scenery.

Robert glanced down at his watch for the umpteenth time, impatiently waiting for Olivia to arrive. He felt like a mess of emotions, and hoped everything went just as it was supposed to. Finally, he saw their waitress leading her to him, and immediately stood up. He was left speechless as he looked her over, everything about her in that moment absolutely perfect. As she approached him, she flashed him a smile, and returning the smile he softly kissed her cheek before pulling out her chair for her.

"Can I get you something to drink, ma'am?" she waitress asked once they were both seated.

"Just a water is fine, thank you," Olivia replied, and brought her attention back to Robert. "Well don't you look handsome," she commented, admiring the suit she loved him in.

"Well I had to try and match you, you look stunning," he replied with a smile. "Were you happy with the stylist I had come to you?"

"Yes, they did fantastic. You didn't have to do it, though."

"I wanted to. I told you I planned on spoiling you this weekend," he replied just as the waitress came back with Olivia's water.

"So what is all of this, anyway? This place looks like it is outrageously priced."

"A good friend of mine suggested it to me, so I wanted to try it out with you. You should know by now I don't care about the money when it comes to you. I simply wanted to ensure you have a nice night."

Olivia smiled at this. "Well so far so good," she replied, and brought her attention to the menu in her hand. As Robert once more watched her, he noted to himself she had no idea what was about to come her way…

 **( ( ( (**

"It's so beautiful out tonight," Olivia commented as they walked along the beach. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"You are most welcome, my dear," Robert replied, and kissed her softly. When she looked back out at the water, the moon cast a soft glow on her skin, and it was in that moment he knew just what he needed to do. "Olivia, I…"

She looked back over at him. "Yes?"

Robert was surprised at the fact he found himself unable to form words. "I…I know I made some pretty big mistakes not that long ago, and I want to thank you for giving me the chance to try and fix what I did. I've been crazy about you since I saw you for the first time. You've made my life exponentially better, and I could never thank you enough for all you have done for me – for us." Olivia once more smiled at him. "I never want to put that doubt in you ever again. I promise you, until I take my last breath I am never going to stop loving you. I've thought for a while about how I could show you just how much you mean to me, and I think I finally figured it out." Taking a deep breath, Robert reach into his pocket, and got down on one knee, his actions making her gasp loudly as she covered her mouth with her hands. Opening the small velvet box in his hand, he held it out to her as he asked, "Olivia…will you marry me?"

Even in the dark atmosphere, he could see the tears in her eyes, and for a long moment she simply stared down at the ring, her lack of response making his heart thud loudly in his ears. Finally, she looked back up at him, and nodded. "Yes, Robert, I will," she replied in a choked voice, and watched him as he slid the ring on her finger. Once he was standing once more, she threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in him as she quietly cried. "I love you so much," she added through her tears.

Robert held her tight to his chest, filled with relief. "I love you too," he said as he pulled back enough to lean down and kiss her. "I love you more than I could ever express," he added between kisses, and lifted her up into his arms. She gave a small squeal, and laughed when he spun her around, holding tight to his shoulders until he placed her back on her feet.

She smiled up at him once more, and then looked down at her hand. "God, it's beautiful Robert," she commented, admiring the ring he picked for her.

"Do you like it?"

"Of course, I love it," she reassured him, and leaned up to kiss him.

When he saw her give a small shiver, he said, "Let's head back to the hotel." She nodded, and linking her arm with his they made their way back up to the road where their limousine waited patiently.

 **) ) ) )**

As they stepped into their hotel room, Olivia was brought back by the mass of candles lit about the room, casting it in a soft glow. Around the bed rose petals had been scattered about, and sitting on one of the tables by the bed there was a bottle of champagne chilled and waiting for them. As she admired it all, she toed off her heels, not noticing Robert. Stepping up behind her, Robert kissed her shoulder before slowly unzipping her dress. Pushing the article of clothing down and off of her, he brought his kisses up to her neck, his actions pulling a soft moan from her. Smoothly, he unhooked her bra and pushed it down off of her shoulders as well, before having her turn to face him. Cradling her face in his hands, he kissed her deeply, before lifting her and carrying her over to the bed. As they tumbled down onto the mattress, she reached up to start unbuttoning his shirt, when he gently grasped her hands and pulled them away. "This is about you," he quietly commented, and slid off of the bed. She went to say something, but stopped as she watched him shrug out of his jacket. In a painfully slow manner, he removed each article of clothing one by one, until he was left standing before her in just his boxers. Making his way back up to her, he slowly pulled her panties down her legs, before pulling her thighs apart to admire her. He pressed light kisses all over her inner thighs, the quiet whimpers she began to give not going unnoticed by him. Finally having mercy, he kissed her where she needed him the most, and he allowed his tongue to explore her wet warmth. Sinking into the bed, she sighed as she reached for him, grasping his hair in an effort to pull him closer. Twice, he brought her to a trembling orgasm, leaving her gasping and begging for him.

"I want to suck your cock," she quietly pleaded as he moved back up her. Giving a low growl, he pulled her up to a sitting position, and as soon as he released his cock she had her lips around the head, sucking him down into the back of her throat. He quietly urged her on, his grip on her hair letting her know exactly what he was wanting. Just when he felt as though he were about to come, he gently pulled her away, kissing her as they once more laid back on the plush comforter. She moaned into his mouth when he slowly eased into her, her hands clutching his back as her legs wound around his waist.

"I love you so much," he whispered as he moved slowly, his hands caressing her entire body as he looked down at her with adoration in his eyes.

"I love you too," she whispered in response, leaning up to once more kiss him. They moved together leisurely, worshiping each other as their bodies fit together perfectly. "Robert," she whimpered, desperately needing him to take her over the edge.

"What is it?"

She bit her lip. "Please make me come," she softly requested, making him grin at her.

"That was the plan," he replied, and as his lips once more found hers he sped his movements up slightly. His hands and lips worshiped her body as he whispered her adoration to her, the gentleness of it all making her feel like she would explode with love for him.

After two more orgasms, she was begging for him to reach that peak with her. "Come in me...please come in me, I want to feel you," she whispered, her lips ghosting against his as she looked up at him with pleading eyes. His lips fusing with her, he began to thrust with more force, until finally he was drowning in waves of pleasure. Sweating and slightly trembling, he pulled away to look at her. "I love you so much," she commented, cupping his face in her hands.

"I love you too," he murmured, and kissed her once more before rolling over onto his back.

Curling up into his side, she gazed down at the ring twinkling on her finger, and could not help but to smile. "I can't believe I get to be Mrs. California," she commented, reaching up to run her fingers through his chest hair.

"Well I cannot believe I get to call you Mrs. California," he replied, wrapping her up in his arms, and entangled together they fell into a deep and content sleep.


	15. Chapter 14

Glancing over at his bride, Robert gave a light smile as he watched her fight the sleepiness overcoming her. It had indeed been a long and eventful day, but every last second of it was worth it, because finally he was able to call Olivia his wife. "Are you ready to head up to the room, darling?" he asked, and continuing to stare off into space Olivia simply nodded. Standing, Robert helped her to her feet, and making their rounds they bid the remaining guests farewell before walking arm in arm to the elevator which lead to their private suite.

"Surely, you're not ready to call it a night, are you?" Robert asked teasingly, making her look at him as he gained her attention.

She smiled slowly at him, her eyes heavily lidded. "Mm, no, I'm fine," she mumbled, and suddenly stifled a yawn.

He gave a low chuckle at this. "I think someone is tired."

"I've been up since six this morning, can you blame me?"

"Of course not, I just don't want you falling asleep yet. The night is young, and I have plans for us," Robert commented as he entered the code to gain access to their room.

Olivia raised an eyebrow at him. "Plans?" He nodded. "What kind of 'plans'?"

"You'll see soon enough. But first...how about a little upper?" Robert suggested, and reaching into his inner coat pocket he pulled out a small plastic bag containing a white substance.

Olivia frowned when she looked at it, but that frown was quickly replaced by a look of shock as she looked back up at him. "Is that...what I think it is?" Robert simply shrugged. "How the fuck did you get that? WHY did you get that? You told me you quit using."

"I have, I swear. I just...thought it might make our wedding night a little more special. I have no intentions of buying more after this." Olivia continues to look back and forth between him and the baggie, clearly speechless from what he was offering her. "One time won't hurt, sweetheart. Think of it as the ultimate cup of coffee. Once you try it, you'll feel like you can take on the world."

"Robert, I don't know..." she stated, hesitation on her face and in her voice. She would be lying if she said the curiosity had not been there since Robert had confessed to his use of the drug, and had described to her the side effects of it. However, it did not change the fact this was an illegal drug, and it could potentially get them into deep shit. Looking back up at him, she added, "Swear to me after tonight, you will flush what isn't used and never buy this shit ever again."

Robert held up his hand. "I swear on my life, this is the last time," he reassured her. After another long hesitation, Olivia gave a light nod, making him once more grin. "That's my girl," he added, and gave her a quick kiss before walking over to the table in the suite. Sitting down, he opened the small baggie and lightly tapped the powdery substance onto the table, making sure to create a perfect line. Walking over to him, Olivia watched with both curiosity and wonder as he did so, and as she sat across from him he began to roll up a dollar bill which had been in his pocket.

"So...what does this do? I've never exactly read up on the stuff," Olivia asked, her eyes never leaving the line on the table.

"It simply helps you becomes more alert, more aware of your surroundings. It gives you energy, and makes you feel like you're on top of the world," Robert explained, and held the dollar bill out to her. "Would you like to go first?"

Olivia quickly shook her head. "I...I'm scared, I don't know what I'm doing," she confessed.

Robert gave a quick but tender touch to her cheek. "I would never put you in harms way, my dear. Just watch what I do, okay?" Hesitantly, she nodded, and leaning down he brought the bill to his nostril, inhaling deeply as he ran it along the line.

"Does it hurt?" She asked when she saw the grimace on his face as he straightened up.

"It burns a little, but you get used to it," he admitted as he wiped his nose, giving a couple deep sniffs to ensure he had taken in all of the substance. Bringing his attention back to his wife, he added, "Are you ready to try?"

She took a deep breath. "Not really," she admitted with a nervous laugh as he prepared another line.

Robert looked back up at her. "Liv, if you're really this nervous-"

"No no, it's okay, I'm willing to try it. I just...didn't exactly wake up this morning expecting to do coke on my wedding night," she commented, and he could not help but to chuckle.

"You should know by now I'm full of surprises," he stated as he finished the line, and looking back up again he offered her the dollar bill a second time. Hesitantly, she took it, and once it was in her hand he added, "Now, keep it at an angle so that only a corner of it is on the table, plug your second nostril and just make sure to sniff as hard as you can. Think of yourself as a human vacuum."

Olivia could not help but to giggle at his comment, and letting out a loud exhale she brought the bill up to her nose and leaned down, doing exactly as he had instructed until the powder was gone. As soon as it first hit her nostril it felt like a fire inside her nose, and like a million explosions were going off in her brain. Straightening up, she rubbed her nose hard as she continued to sniff, desperately wanting the gritty sensation to go away. "Oh my god, I can taste it and it takes like poison," she complained, a look of disgust on her face.

Robert could not help but to laugh. "I'm so sorry, I forgot to warn you. Let me make you a drink," he replied, and standing up he made his way to the bar. "How do you feel?"

"I'm...not sure yet," she admitted, trying to take in what she just did, and when she looked up she was taken by surprise by how vibrant everything looked. Standing up, she gazed at the lights in awe, and when Robert glanced over at her he smirked when he saw her expression.

"Looks to me like you're feeling pretty good," he commented as he walked back over to her, and handed her a glass. "Drink this, sweetheart. It'll wash away the taste."

Taking it from him, she took a long drink from the glass, closing her eyes as she did so. She had never before tasted anything as delicious as what he just gave her. "Oh my god, that was good," she said as she lowered the glass, and when she saw the look of surprise on his face she looked at the glass and giggled when she realized she already finished it.

"And here I was worried I made it too strong," he chuckled, taking the glass from her.

"No, it was perfect!" She gushed. "Will you make me another?"

"Anything for you, my dear," he replied, and added as he walked back over to the bar, "Why don't you go get comfortable in the bed? I will join you in just a minute."

"Okay," Olivia replied, and happily skipped into the bedroom area of their suite, sighing as she walked over to the French doors leading out to the patio in their room. Standing there in silence, she admired how brightly the moon shone into the room, and how the stars twinkled like diamonds in the deep purple sky. She jumped slightly when she suddenly felt hands on her shoulders, and relaxed when they were quickly joined by lips on her neck. "That was quick," she quietly commented, giving a soft moan when teeth lightly bit her skin. Anywhere he touched her, it felt as though he were shocking her with electricity. Her heartbeat quickened when she felt him slowly sliding the zipper of her dress down, loosening the constricting fabric from her burning skin. "God, that feels so much better," she sighed as it pooled at her feet, and moaned again when his hands smoothed down her sides. Olivia turned to face him, and immediately fell backward when she realized it was not Robert standing there, her arms going up to cover her breasts as she screamed.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, it's just me," the man standing there reassured her as he knelt next to her, and once his face was in the soft glow of the moon she finally realized it was John, a business partner Robert worked with.

"John, what...what are you doing here?" she asked, still scooting further away.

"I invited him," Robert's voice suddenly called out, and when she looked over John's shoulder she finally saw Robert approaching them, two glasses in his hands.

"Wh...why?"

Standing, John held a hand out to her, and she hesitated before finally accepting it, allowing him to help her stand up as well. Robert then held a glass out to her, and as she took it from him he commented, "Because I know this is something you've wanted since I first introduced you to him."

Olivia blushed at this, and looked down sheepishly. "That was supposed to remain between us, Robert," she quietly replied, feeling both embarrassed and exposed in that moment.

Stepping closer to her, Robert took a drink from the glass still in his hand as he reached up to cup her cheek, and said in a low tone, "You aren't the only one who has been wanting this, Olivia. I've fantasized over the thought of sharing you with another man many a time."

As she looked up at Robert with wide eyes, she failed to see John once more step behind her, and as he gently pushed up on the glass in her hand, encouraging her to take a drink, he murmured in her ear, "You are the most gorgeous little thing I have ever laid my eyes on, so believe me...that want is quite mutual."

Closing her eyes, Olivia shuddered at this as she took a large swallow of the drink Robert made in an effort to calm the nerves fluttering in her stomach, and made a noise in the back of her throat when John's lips were once more on her neck. She gave a quiet sigh when she felt his hands cup her breasts, and when Robert took the glass back from her she turned around to face John. Reaching up, she hesitantly ran a hand through his soft light brown hair as she studied his honey colored eyes, and unable to help herself she suddenly leaned up to press her lips to his. Letting his arms circle her waist, he kissed her back willingly as he pulled her flush to him. As she held onto his shoulders, he swiftly unhooked her bra with the flick of his wrist before reaching down to firmly grab her ass, groaning as he did so. Letting her hands slide down his chest, she deftly undid the buttons of his shirt, and as he shrugged out of it her hands went to his belt. However, just as she went to unbuckle it, he grasped her wrists, and she pulled back to look up at him with questioning eyes. Shaking his head, John smirked at her before once more kissing her neck, and slowly moving down her. Her breathing grew shallow when he reached just above her panties, and was unable to look away from the site of him kneeling before her. Looking up at her, he playfully nipped her hip, making her giggle, but that laugh turned into a gasp when he suddenly pulled her panties to the side and began to taste her with his eager tongue. " _Shit_ ," she cried out, grasping at his hair and shoulder to keep herself on her feet. Draping her leg over his shoulder, John held her up firmly by the waist as he continued to tease her clit, giving the occasional murmur of approval as he explored her thoroughly. Olivia was so turned on by the current situation, that it did not take her long to topple over the edge, her hands grasping at John desperately as it washed over her. Before she had the time to come back to reality, he was back on his feet, and his lips were back on hers as his hands cupped her face and he walked her backward toward the bed.

When Olivia finally saw Robert once more, she could feel herself becoming even more engulfed by flames of desire. Sitting propped up against the head of the bed, he had his shirt partially unbuttoned, and she could see his blatant arousal pressing upward in his pants. His eyes were burning with lust as he stared at them, and when her gaze locked with his she could feel her clit flutter when he crooked a finger at her. Making her way over to him, she bit her lip as she crawled over to Robert, and immediately he pulled her to him to kiss her urgently. Kissing him back with an equal amount of lust, she straddled his waist and ground her hips into his as she worked on removing his shirt, desperate to feel his warm skin. When she felt the bed sag slightly, she looked over and found John joining them, and when she looked him over she saw he was now in just his boxers. When he got settled next to Robert, she hesitated before leaning over to kiss John, and gave a noise of surprise when he suddenly pulled her to where she was now straddling his waist. Cupping her face in his hands, John kissed her slow and sensually, and lightly bit her lip when he finally pulled away.

"I want my cock in your mouth," John murmured, his rich voice smoothing over her like silk, and eagerly she moved down him as he maneuvered onto his back. She admired the bulge in his boxers for a moment, before finally reaching inside to release him.

"Holy shit," she whispered as she looked up at John with wide eyes, her reaction making both men chuckle. Giving a sheepish grin, she brought her attention back to his cock as she began to slowly stroke him, the atmosphere quickly growing serious once more. Leaning down, she playfully ran her tongue along the tip, and peeked up at both men before finally taking him in her mouth.

"Oh god," John groaned when she managed to take him completely in, his hand tangling in her hair as he watched her intently. Using both her hand and mouth, she explored his length thoroughly, the noises he made encouraging her to keep going. At one point, she glanced back over at Robert, and found him now down to just his boxers as well, watching her with a heated gaze as he stroked his own hard cock. Sucking harder, she sped up her motions, the loud groan John gave telling her he approved, and just as she was about to get lost in it he suddenly stopped her.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked, looking at John with questioning eyes, and he simply shook his head.

"Get over here, and suck my cock. Now," Robert suddenly demanded, sliding down onto his back as well, and bringing her attention to him she quickly crawled to where she was kneeling between his legs. She made a noise of surprise when he tightly grasped a fistful of her hair and forced her head down, his dominating actions only turning her on even more.

As she quickly began to engulf him in her mouth, Olivia failed to see John move to where he was kneeling behind her, and pulled her head back to cry out when he swiftly buried himself in her. "Fuck, John," she whimpered, glancing back at him as he thrusted into her with long strokes.

"Did I tell you to quit sucking my cock?" Robert commented, and once more grabbed her hair, forcing her head back down where he wanted it. "Good girl," he groaned when she went back to pleasuring him, keeping his hold on her hair to make her go at the pace he wanted.

Olivia knew she would not be able to last long when John steadily increased his pace, until he was pounding into her. Between him hitting all the right spots, and having Robert's cock down her throat, she quickly spiraled higher and higher. As soon as John's fingers found her clit, this was her undoing, her cries muffled by Robert's cock as her nails bit into his thigh. "Are we done already, love?" John asked teasingly as he slowed his pace back down, his hands smoothing over her hips and sides.

She quickly shook her head. "No...more, more," she begged, and suddenly crawled up to where she was straddling Robert's waist. "I want you both...please..." she added, biting her lip as she looked down at Robert and then back at John.

A look of surprise came to John's face. "Are you sure?" he asked, and as soon as she nodded he moved forward, to where his hips were again pressed against her.

"Tell us if it's too much," Robert added, his hands now gentle as he cupped her face, and when she again nodded he reaches down to position himself before arching his hips up to sink into her.

"Fuck," Olivia moaned, her eyes rolling back, when she felt John's cock pressed against her. His hand softly stroked her back before grasping her hip, and gently he pressed harder, slowly easing into her as well. Olivia whimpered at the feeling of both men inside her, the pleasure she was feeling bordering on pain.

"You okay?" John asked, stilling when his pelvis was flush against her ass, and she nodded.

"Just start slow," she requested, and once more moaned when both men began to thrust into her. Never before had she felt this kind of pleasure, and truthfully she was uncertain if she could handle it. "Oh my god, you both feel so good," she whimpered, grabbing at them both as moved against them.

"Tell me how you feel, baby," Robert murmured, once more cupping her face.

"Like I'm about to have the biggest orgasm of my life," she panted, making both men chuckle. "I don't know if I can take it...it's too much..."

"Shh, yes you can, just let go. We've both got you," Robert reassured her, softly stroking her cheek.

Leaning down, she kissed Robert deeply, moaning into his mouth when he began to quicken his thrusts. "Yes, yes, faster. Please fuck me faster," she begged, and cried out her approval when both men gave her what she wanted.

"God, you're so tight," John groaned, giving a swift slap to one of her ass cheeks. When she moaned at this, he raised an eyebrow. "Like that, do you?" he asked, and when she nodded he gave a few more slaps.

"My little slut likes it a bit rough, don't you?" Robert commented as his hand wrapped around her throat, and she simply nodded. "I can't fucking hear you," he snapped, thrusting harder into her as his eyes burned into hers.

"Yes...oh my god, yes, I love it," she panted, and suddenly cried out her pleasure as she came once more.

"God, I love watching you come," Robert growled, never once slowing his pace. "I think it's our turn now, though."

Olivia quickly nodded. "Yes, please come in me, I want to feel you both come," she begged, and held on for dear life as they both pounded into her as hard as they could.

"I think I want to hear you one more time, though," John panted, and again reached around to stroke her clit.

"Holy shit, you're going to make me come again," she gasped, trying to keep up with their rapid pace.

"That's it, come with us," John whispered in her ear. "Oh god, I'm getting close."

"Me too," Robert warned, when suddenly all three of them exploded in a frenzy of thrusts and curses, their bodies crushed together as they came down from their highs. After a long moment, John moved first by carefully pulling out of her and falling to the bed next to them. Olivia went to move as well, when Robert tightly held her around the waist, forcing her to stay on him. As she laid there with her cheek pressed to his chest, his rapid heartbeat thrumming in her ear, she could not help but to wonder just what life had in store for her as his wife if this is how their first night went...

 **THE END**

 _A/N: The character John is John Gissing from the film 'The Search For John Gissing', for anyone wanting a visual reference. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it, and as always feedback is very much appreciated! xo_


End file.
